Separate Halves
by Erika-moon
Summary: N is touched by an unknown girl's song. Who is she? Can she understand what he feels? Based on Black and white and Black and white 2, includes the BW2 characters
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone, here's a new fanfic called Separate Halves. N returned after two years. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

In the sky zoomed a blue light the legandary dragon Zekrom, on it's back was a man with tea green hair wearing a cap on his head.

Zekrom made a landing as he made sure no one saw him.

"Thank you Zekrom." Said N as he returned Zekrom back to his pokeball.

Zekrom nodded as the red light returned him.

"Well I'm back at Unova." Though N as he remembered the day he left her.

Touko was the light hero that defeated him and Zekrom.

But no matter how much he liked Touko, he was still sad to know that even she might not know how he really feels. But he always hoped that she could... She saw his loneliness but she doesn't see his other feelings. No one might ever be able to do so.

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken Da da da, da da_

N stoped at the sound of this voice.

This was what he was thinking about.

He had been gone for two years, and it pained him to remember how sad Touko looked like when he had left with Zekrom.

Even his best friend Zourark was sad to leave Touko's Zourark.

He turned around and saw a set of telivisions from outside a shop through the window. What he was watching caught N's attention.

_Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da_

This song reminded him about Touko and himself when they had become enemies.

This song effected him greatly.

But the girl's eyes was what seemed familiar.

Those blue eyes what seemed familiar.

They were filled with emotion.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me Oh please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry Da da da, da da_

_But this was just a song, however those eyes they were filled with emotion._

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da) No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no_

He nodded to himself that this girl must have known how how he felt now and from two years ago.

_You say I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back It's gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no. I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me_

As soon as the song ended, N had felt sad as soon as the girl was out of the scene.

"This is from-" The TV announced but then the televion had exploded.

"Oh come on that's the third time this week." The owner had shouted.

N pount, he was hoping to know more about the singer, well he should try again later.

Next to him was a blonde girl who was wearing a big green hat.

"She sure has grown."

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter the singer we all know who it is, the next song is Disney, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction, bye-bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2 I miss him

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter for separate halves. There has been a change of plans in the disney song, I don't own anything, enjoy.

ikutolover182; The anwser is in this chapter.

shadowkitten11; Hi, nice to see you again, thank you for your comment, how's future nears I love how it's written.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I think this is going to go sneaky.

* * *

A girl with chocolate brown hair and celuean blue eyes was looking at a pair of jeans. The jean was simple, long and had flower patterns.

"Really Touko, I don't know why you bother to go here when Moonlit can make you your own clothes," a girl with blonde hair and green eyes said.

Touko smiled at her. "I don't want to be wasting Moonlit's time just for me. I'll just buy my own clothes."

"Bother? You're never a bother!" Bianca said, eyes twinkling.

"It's a d-dream t-to m-make d-dresses for the rising star of t-the m-music world!" Said Moonlit with her usual shy nature.

"Honestly Moonlit, you are a better singer than me."

"No I'm n-not," Said Moonlit calmly. "You have always been go-od Touko! You just had to believe in yourself!"

"Well, I couldn't have made it without the help of my best friends," Said Touko, smiling.

Moonlit, Bianca, and Cheren all nodded and group hugged her.

"You would've made it even without us," Said Cheren softly. "You are independent Touko. You don't need anyone to help you stand up. But we're here anyways."

"I'm glad to know that." Smiled Touko.

* * *

"Come on out everyone!"

Touko had called everyone on her team, (besides Reshiram) Samurott, Zourark, Reuniclus, Lilligant, and Archeops.

"We need to go now Touko," Said Cheren, looking at his watch. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"You bet I am," Touko said cheerfully. "I memorized every free day that I have." They all laughed.

"Okay then, We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Touko!"

"Bye!"

Bianca, Cheren, Touya, and Moonlit left. Touko went back inside the house.

"I'm home Touko." Anne called as she came in the house.

"Hi mom." Touko smiled.

"Hi Touko, so how was your shopping trip?" Asked Anne.

"It was fine." Said Touko.

"Well wash up for dinner." Said Anne as Touko nodded.

"If only N was here." Though Touko while going upstairs to the bathroom and washed her hands.

"Samorott!" (Touko! Snap out of it!)

Touko shot her eyes open and found her pokemon looking at her worriedly.

"Lilligant! Lilli!" (Touko, what were you thinking about? Is there something wrong?) Lilligant asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Said Touko, laughing. "Everything's just fine. What do you all say we have dinner?"

They all nodded.

"I'll just send out Reshiram." Said Touko going outside.

"Good night Mom," Called Touko, yawning.

"Good night," Said Anne as Touko went upstairs.

She silently went towards the window. She stared at the stars. But then Touko noticed the full moon.

The moon was shining brightly.

"N always loved to look at the moon." Though Touko.

_Flashback,_

_"Wow N look at the moon." Touko smiled._

_It was one of those nights they had spent together whenever there was no Team Plasma members._

_"I like how it shines, but I love you more." Said N with a smile._

_They both smiled as he kissed her with passion._

_End of Flashback,_

Touko then shook it off her head. She looked up at the sky again.

"Good night too N, wherever you are..."

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	3. Chapter 3 False Alarm

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter for separate halves. I'm so happy everyone, you guys are great I don't own anything, enjoy.

ikutolover182; I felt sad writing it.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I was laughing about this because of the plan I have in mind.

* * *

"TOUKO!"

Touko immediately sat up on her bed, looking around wildly.

"What is it? Is there fire?! Earthquake?! What's happening?!"

Samurott snickered. "Samurott! Sam!" (I just needed to wake you up. We're running out of food.)

Touko immediately relaxed. "Oh..."

She then went back to bed, mumbling something about her beauty sleep being ruined.

"Samurott! Sam! Sam!" (TOUKO! WAKE UP! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE EARLY! I HAVE ONLY LIVED FOR TWO YEARS! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!)

Touko just murmured though and turned away from Samurott. The water starter exhaled sharply.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures..." Muttered Touko.

The other pokemon rolled their eyes at this statement and pressumed to sit their and wait for their trainer to rest up.

Samurott went beside Touko's head.

"Samurott!" (Oh Touko... N is here to see you...)

Touko immediately sat up straight.

"Oh really?" she said happily, clasping her hands together. "I'll be right there!"

But as soon she stood up, Touko noticed Samurott's wicked grin and she instantly knew what Samurott did.

"Samurott!" Touko yelled, blushing madly.

Samurott snickered. "Samurott! Sam!" (So THAT'S all it takes to wake you up huh... Hey Touko... You have been having dreams, right?)

Touko's blush deepened. "W-what d-dreams?"

"Samurott! Sam!" (You know what I'm talking about,) Said Samurott with a devilish grin. (Do you think I'm deaf? It's always 'N, please come back', 'N, where are you', 'N, I need you', 'N, if only you knew'-)

Touko was really beet red all over her face.

"SAMUROTT! DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FURTHER!" Touko warned. Samurott just waved his paw.

"Sam! Samurott!" (Yeah, yeah... Just buy food already! I'm starving!)

* * *

N went back to his new apartment.

He shut the door and sighed.

"I wish I knew where to look, Touko is much sweeter... Hold on a minute! Where did THAT come from?! Zourark!" N had an out loud thought, but lately his best friend was saying N was Lovey Dovey!

"Zourark?" (What?) Zourark asked innocently. "Zoura! Zour!" (THAT didn't come from me! Touko is sweet but I don't just pop that thought up in awkward moments or compare her Zourark's sweetness with other people or pokemon.)

"Maybe I just miss her... Do you miss her Zourark my friend?" Asked N.

"Zourark!" I do, she's beautiful." Said his best friend.

N lied down on the bed and smiled.

"What do you say we go and visit them?"

* * *

LOL! Samurott was funny! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful disaster

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter for separate halves. I'm so happy everyone, you guys are so great I don't own anything, or the song, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; There are more Samurott funny parts.

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know He's as damned as he seems and more Heaven than a heart could hold And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in It just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right_

N was flipping through the pages of the phone book in the phone booth.

"Where is it?" Though N out loud.

The radio was open in a nearby shop and the volume was high.

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter Lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

N froze as he dropped the phone book. It was the voice that has been haunting his dreams night after night.

Now she's back.

_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe And a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see But do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him Hold me tight, baby, hold me tight_

It was the same girl alright. And she's giving him these feelings again.

The way she sang stirred up emotions from within him. And Zourark is noticing.

"Zourark?" (N?)

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Zour?" (N?)

Zourark frowned. He knew that N was conscious but he wouldn't answer.

He knows that something was bothering his best friend.

"Zour! Zour!" (N! Are you all right?)

_I'm longing for love and the logical but he's only happy hysterical I'm searching for some kind of miracle, waiting so long, I've waited so long He's soft to the touch but frayed at the ends he breaks He's never enough and still he's more than I can take_

Zourark got closer to his friend as he realized that his eyes were blocked by N's bangs.

But then silver liquid was flowing from his eyes.

N was crying!

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Zour?" (N? Are you alright?) His best friend asked.

"Zourark, I want to see Touko again." Said N with more tears coming out of his eyes.

"Zour!" (I hear you N.)

_He's beautiful, Lord, he's so beautiful He's beautiful_

* * *

Poor N, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	5. Chapter 5 Is that N?

Author note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter for separate halves. I'm so happy everyone, you guys are so great I don't own anything, or the song, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I felt bad for him too.

* * *

Touko stretched her arms high above her head.

Bianca went towards her.

"Tired?" Bianca asked.

"You bet," Said Touko as she stretched a bit more. "But it was fun!"

"Your work is always fun for you," Bianca said with a smile. "I wonder why."

"I'm inspired," Said Touko simply as she began walking away, leaving a confused Bianca behind.

"Inspired?! Wait!" Bianca called as she ran to her best friend. "Your inspired by what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Said Touko with a smrik.

"Can't I know what it is?" Asked Bianca.

"Nope," Said Touko as she began combing her long brown hair back to a pony tail since when she sings, she has two pony tails.

She always washed the make-up out and comb of her hair everytime she finishes making a music video.

She doesn't like attracting attention and nobody ever thinks that she's Reshiram, the singer.

She had two identities one as a singer, and the other as light hero/champion

"Touko, please tell me what your inspiration is!" Bianca begged.

"No," Said Touko.

"A clue then?"

"No clues Bianca," Said Touko, shaking her head.

"Why don't you just tell me who it is?" Asked Bianca.

Touko abruptly stopped walking. "What do you mean by 'who'?"

Bianca stopped as well with a smirk on her face.

"Touko, I'm not exactly that dumb," Said Bianca. "If it's just a thing, you wouldn't mind telling me. But if it's a person..." Bianca tapped her chin with a finger as she looked thoughtfully at the sky.

Touko didn't like this one bit.

"I know!" Bianca said as she hit her hand with a fist. "I'll ask Samurott! Maybe he has ideas!"

Touko's eyes widened. She could just hear Samurott babbling about N and her dreams.

"No! I'll tell you!"

Bianca grinned victoriously. "I knew that you'll see it my way. Now... Who is it?"

Touko pulled Bianca nearer and looked around before whispering. "N."

Bianca's eyes widened. Out of all the people, N?! There might be a chance for anyone but N?! The only thing that the Ex-Plasma King cares about is fulfilling his duty to save Pokemon.

"Bianca?"

Bianca snapped out from her trance.

"Well? Don't tell my pokemon, or the others okay?" Said Touko.

"So you make those songs for him?" Bianca asked.

Touko paused. "Well... Sort-of... Everytime I think about N, words just form in my mind. What I see in him, his feelings, are what I write. And as you've seen, my songs are a big hit. It's all because of N."

Bianca stared at her friend.

'Touko's in love...'

* * *

N looked up at the small house Touko lived in.

He was lucky enough to have bumped into Moonlit.

He had been looking for Touko's home since morning to noon. He was about to give up when Moonlit saw and recognized him. They had a small talk and he was able to ask her where Touko lived.

Now, he was in front of this small house which Moonlit said to be Touko's.

'It seems that Touko is managing well financially,' N thought. 'Is this really her home?'

"What if she is not at home then, huh... Do you think we should wait her outside?" N asked Zourark.

"Is there a place to hide? I can transform and I can fly in if I turn myself to a bravery."

"Isn't that risky?" Asked N.

"N?"

N turned to look at where the voice came from.

He saw a girl with blonde girl with green eyes eyes standing beside another girl with long chocolate brown hair and celuean eyes with a female Zouark.

Touko and Bianca were almost at Touko's house when they both saw a man with tea green hair with a Zourark looking thoughtfully at the mansion.

'Who is that?' Touko thought slowly. 'Wait a minute... That tea green hair...'

"N?" she said uncertainly.

She saw the man look at her.

At first, he looked back uncertainly at them and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Touko?" Said N, stunned. "Is that really you?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	6. Chapter 6 The one I fell in love

Author note: Hello everyone, this is the next chapter for separate halves. I'm thinking of adding Mei and Hugh on it,  
just a though, maybe I'll make a poll. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I agree finally together, but things aren't going to go easy.

Guest; Sure will!

* * *

N was staring at Touko. She has grown and N can't help but admire how lovely she has become.

"N?" Touko repeated.

N gave Touko a warm smile.

"Hi Touko," he said sfotly, gazing at her. "Long time no see."

Touko hurried over to him and gave him a hug. She reached barely past his shoulders already.

"N! I'm so happy to see you again! I'm happy to see Zouark as well!"

Touko smiled at N again and let go of him. As Touko was about to open the door, Bianca greeted N.

"Nice to see you again," Bianca said with a smile.

"Likewise," N replied politely.

"Touko, I need to get going now," Said Bianca, looking over at her childhood friend. "I'll see you."

"See you!" Touko waved as Bianca left.

"Well, let's go in!" Said Touko happily.

They went inside.

Touko called out her pokemon.

As soon as they saw N, they rushed towards him.

"Hi N!" Samurott called. "How are 'ya doing?"

"I'm doing good enough," Said N. "How about you?"

"Oh good," Said Samurott. "You know, Touko here has been having some-"

"Say N, why don't you make yourself comtrable." Said Touko as she hugged her water starter.

"What was that about?" N asked.

"Oh nothing!" Said Touko. "Please make yourself comfortable. I'll just get us some ice tea."

"Have a seat," Said Lilligant as she cleaned dust off the sofa.

Touko was preparing the ice tea while she thought. N was HERE as in HERE as in NOW as in her home, in the living room!

Touko wanted to talk to N. She missed him! But if given the opportunity, she might just be speechless in front of him. She hasn't seen him for two years. Could he have changed? That would seem unlikely but there might be a possibility.

Touko carefully put the ice tea and a huge platter of cookies in a tray and walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

N and her pokemon stopped talking when she went in.

Touko sat down on the couch opposite him. She took her cup of ice tea after N took his.

There was also one for her pokemon.

"When did you come back?" Touko asked, starting a conversation, which was unlike her.

"I came back a week ago," Said. He smiled apologetically. "I was meaning to visit you sooner but I was a bit busy with settling down again and I didn't know where your new house is. I was lucky to have bumped into Moonlit."

Touko smiled. "It's really all right. I'm just glad that you were able to take some time to come and visit me."

"Of course, I would take time to visit you Touko," Said N.

Touko nodded and then stared at her and N Zouark who were making a confession.

"Hi my dear Zouarark! I miss you. I can finally say that I love you!"

"My dear I feel the same!"

Both N and Touko blushed at their Zourarks hoping someday, they can confess as well.

* * *

This was just cute! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	7. Chapter 7 Hurt

Author note: Hello everyone, this is the next chapter for separate halves. Touko will sing soon. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I agree finally together, but things aren't going to go easy.

Sakura Touko; N and Touko are together and someone else too.

* * *

"N..." she whispered.

Her saying his name like that was enough to make her heart race...

*DING-DONG!*

"Someone's at the door," Said Touko as she turned to the door's direction. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and left to answer the door.

N sighed depply and leaned back at the couch. Samurott was eyeing him.

He looked at his best friend and Touko's Zourark.

They had already confessed and they were both happy with one another.

"So N... Why did you suddenly appeared?" Samurott asked.

"I want to talk with Touko," Said N.

"Okay..."

* * *

Touko sighed as she went towards the door. N must have wanted to say something to her! Well... She just has to wait.

She opened the door and there stood in front of her was a tall young man with brown hair and amber eyes.

Touko's eyes widened.

"Touya..."

"Hello Touko," he said. "It's nice to be back."

Touko stepped towards him and hugged him tightly. She was smiling with joy.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Said Touko. Touya smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too Touko," he said, patting her head. "You've changed."

"For the better I hope," Said Touko, looking up at him.

"I'm sure for the better," Said Touya, looking back at her.

* * *

Samurott went up and headed towards the door.

N followed.

N froze on his tracks. He suddenly felt his heart ache.

Touko was in Touya's arms. She was smiling at Touya in the way he always dreamed that she would smile at him.

"Ehem."

The two turned to look at them. N's heart wrenched more as he saw disappointment in Touko's eyes.

Was she disappointed that they bothered her and Touya? Thinking about that made him want to die.

"I think you've been in that position long enough." Samurott said with a smirk.

"I agree." Muttered N.

"Hey there Serperior," Said Samurott casually. "Been doing okay?"

"Good enough Samurott," Said Serperior casually as well as he came from behind Touya.

N could feel Touko's eyes on him but he didn't dare look at her. Touya approached him.

"Hello," Said Touya politely.

"Hi." Said N.

"You two will HAVE to stay for dinner!" Said Touko excitedly. "I developed my culinary skills and I won't accept 'no' for an answer!"

"But Touko..." Started N.

"N, I insist," Said Touko firmly. "It won't turn out as poison, okay?"

"Can we trust her?" Touya asked her pokemon in a whisper.

"I heard that Touya!" Said Touko with a pout.

"I was just joking Touko," Said Touya, patting her shoulder.

Seeing them like this... Happy together... He was just in the way.

Touko turned to him once again.

"Please stay... Okay, N?" Said Touko with a hopeful face.

"Okay Touko," Said N, sighing in defeat.

Touko smiled warmly at him. Oh how N wished that she would smile to only him that way.

"I appreciate it N," Said Touko.

The door opened as Touko's mother Anne came in.

"Hi mom." Smiled Touko.

"Hi Touko, it seems we have guests." Said Anne.

"Yep." Said Touko.

"It's a good thing I went to the store." Said Anne.

She then proceeded to the kitchen with Anne behind her.

"So N, where have you been?" Touya asked.

"I just came from Hoenn," N answered.

Touya nodded. "I remember." He then turned to Samurott.

"Do you think Touko needs help with the cooking?" he asked.

"She wouldn't accept it," Said Samurott with a shrug. "But she did improve with her cooking skills."

* * *

The time passed by with the three just talking about various guy stuff.

"So Touya, where have you been?" N asked.

"I just came from Castelia City, I had some buisness to take care of," Said Touya with a smile. "I decided to visit Touko."

"What-"

"Dinner's ready!"

Touko came in the dining room holding some plates. She placed them on the table.

"Here you go," Said Touko with a smile as she seated herself. "Enjoy!"

"Come on out everyone!" N and Touya had called their pokemon and they all started to eat.

Touya and N thanked her and each took a bite.

Their eyes widened.

"This is really good Touko," Said N, looking at her.

Touko beamed.

"Thank you for the compliment!"

* * *

"I enjoyed tonight Touko," Said Touya with a smile. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too," Said Touko. "Good night."

Touya waved and left.

N turned to leave as well.

"N, wait."

N looked up at her.

"What is it Touko?" N asked, a bit confused.

"Well... Would you like to stay with me?" she blurted out.

N's eyes widened for a moment.

"You don't have to pay to live here," Said Touko quickly. "And besides, I need a companion... I don't like being alone... My mother is going to Hoenn for two months... So... If you like... Do you want to stay with me?"

N looked at her for a moment. He looked doubtful.

"But wouldn't I be just a bother-"

"Oh no!" Said Touko. "It would really make me very happy if you just stay with me! And you're no trouble at all N! I also want to spend more time with you."

N looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at her.

"I would love that Touko... I'll return tomorrow."

Touko's eyes widened with happiness and she smiled.

"Thank you N!"

The ferriswheel-soon-to-be-couple turned their heads around to find their Zourarks saying byes to one another and N's best friend had given Touko's dark type a white rose.

"If only that can be us." Thought N.

* * *

I wasn't going to make it easy for N, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	8. Chapter 8 A girl's dream come true

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the rest. I don't own anything, enjoy

Infusion Masters Nightmare; That was sneeky, and I put Tangled of N and Touko.

Drifted Daisy; I love romance as well.

* * *

Touko was fixing the guest room excitedly. N would be coming over and stay with her! For her, it was like a dream come true!

"Quite excited, aren't we?" Said Samurott with a smirk.

Touko gave him a pout.

"Stop teasing Samurott," she said. "And besides, it's not like we would be alone..."

"Are you hinting something?" Samurott asked, his smirk getting wider.

Touko turned redder than a tomato.

"N-no! W-what I meant was... W-what I meant was..."

"What you meant was...?"

"Stop it," Said Touko, blushing harder, if that was possible. "I'm inviting Touya to come and stay with us..."

"I wonder what Anne will say when she finds out who you have in this house," Said Samurott. "Did you check the mail?"

"Lilligant already did that." Said Touko thoughtfully. "I got one saying that I should make a concert in two weeks..."

* * *

N and his Zourark went to the front door of the foot and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, a smiling Touko and a lovey dovey female Zourark answered the door.

"N! Come in!"

"Hi dear!"

"Hi darling!"

The two Zourarks went inside the house and towards the living room.

"Thank you Touko," Said N as he went inside the house with his suitcase. Touko smiled happily at him.

"Follow me! I'll show you your room!"

N followed Touko upstairs.

Touko was talking about something but she couldn't quite grasp it.

He was busy staring at her.

'She's so beautiful...' He though.

N didn't notice anything else until Touko was waving her hand in front of his face.

"N, are you all right?" Touko asked in concern.

N gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm all right Touko... I just spaced out a bit." Touko bit her lip and nodded.

She then opened the door.

N's eyes widened at the sight.

The room was extremely beautiful.

"Touko... Are you sure this is my room?" N asked, staring inside.

Touko smiled.

"Sure! Why would I be showing it to you then? Come on N."

She pulled him inside and the room had a queen-sized bed and a beautifully furnished closet at one side of the room.

On the other side was a desk and a tall mirror. There was also a glass door leading out into a balcony.

"It's beautiful..." Said N speachless.

"It's yours N. You can do anything to it - except draw on the walls of course," Said Touko teasingly.

"Why would I ever want to do that? This room's already perfect. Did you arrange it?" Said N.

"I thought you might like it this way," Said Touko shyly.

N smiled gently at her.

"I love it." He said.

A blush tainted Touko's cheeks.

"Thank you..."

They stared at each other for a moment.

N felt that he should look away but he just couldn't. He was drowning into her celean blue depths...

"N! YOU'RE HERE!"

Samurott went towards N and smacked him on the shoulder.

N gave a weak smile as Touko looked away, blushing.

"Well," Said Touko. "I'll leave you here to pack. Call me if you need anything! See you!"

She smiled and left.

N looked at the spot where she was and then sighed heavily. He then looked at his suitcase and began unpacking.

"Don't worry my friend," Said Samurott with a huge grin. "I'll be here, staying with you."

N sighed heavily. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

N leaned on his bed. He had just finished packing.

"Tired?"

"Not really," Said N. "It wasn't much."

Samurott nodded.

"Touko's really happy to have you here. She's been alone in this house with only me and the others as her companions. I'm sure she's happy for the change."

N nodded and then looked up at the ceiling. "She has grown... She's much stronger now, I'm sure..."

"Of course. Too bad you didn't see her grow."

"I know. I'm sorry for missing that..."

The two suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could it be?" N asked.

"Probably Touya."

"Touya?" N asked. "Why didn't you tell me he would be visiting?"

N was about to place his hand on the doorknob when what Samurott said froze him in his tracks.

"Visit? He's going to be living here."

* * *

Cliffhanger! HA! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	9. Chapter 9 Why Me?

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the rest. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

HitsuHinaLover; I hate it too!

DarkCastor; I also find it funny.

* * *

N turned to look at Samurott. "Did you just say that Touya is going to be living here?"

"Yup!" Said Samurott with a huge grin. "He's going to be staying here in Nuvema town for at least a while."

"I see..."

N closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop the worries.

'What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this?" Though N.

"Yo N! Are you okay?" Samurott asked, waving his paw in front of N's face.

N snapped out of his reverie.

"I'm all right Samurott," Said N with a weak smile. "Well, let's go and say 'hi' to Touya."

Samurott nodded and went down to the ground floor.

'I didn't think I would see them together again after last night... At least not while living in this house.'

N plastered on a fake smile as he entered the living room.

Touko and Touya were talking animatedly with each other, not realizing immediately that N had entered the room.

* * *

Ghetsis smiled as he looked out the window of his castle.

'So Touko is a singer now...'

The Plasma leader smiled mischievously as he watched an MTV with one of Touko's songs.

"So she loves N, but he is a freak without a human heart, I guess I'll succed to rule Unova."

N watched as Touko and Touya talked with each other, huddled close as if they were sharing an intimate secret.

He watched as his Touko's eyes sparkled with delight while in the presence of another man.

He watched as his heart slowly started aching in a way it never ached before.

'Why can I never have and keep the ones I love?' he questioned himself, his heart pained at the sight of the two.

'First my mother dies and now, Touko loves another. I am cursed in love and I hate it. Hate the pain it's causing me. If she isn't meant for me, then I'll just have to press these feelings down, even if that means distancing myself from her.'

* * *

Not going to be easy N. I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	10. Chapter 10 The Matchmaker

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Tangled of N and Touko. I don't own anything, enjoy.

ikutolover182; Makes me want to cry, but things are just getting started.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; Hi again, I felt sorry for N, but won't be long before Touko's concert.

* * *

Bianca smiled happily. Everything was planned perfectly! Of course it was.

Planning this was a piece of cake for the assistant of proffecer Junpier.

RING-RING

Bianca went over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

'B-Bianca!' squealed a voice.

"Moonlit!" Bianca greeted happily. "I thought you were busy."

"B-busy! Don't worry about that! I c-can manage."

"I heard about Touko's concert in a week." Said Bianca.

'But aren't N and Touya l-living w-with her?" Asked Moonlit.

"Yes," Said Bianca, smile getting wider.

'B-Bianca, I can almost h-hear you smile! You're planning s-something!'

"Moonlit you know me too well."

'Let me guess... The great B-Bianca is planning to be a m-matchmaker f-for two certain someones...'

"Moonlit, how could you know?" Said Bianca in mock surprise, though she was grinning.

"Like you said just a while ago. I know you very well. Now be h-honest and tell me your p-plans.'

Bianca tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let me see... N-"

'N as in t-the ex-plasma k-king?"

"Yes. He likes Touko so much I could see right through him! Except that Touko can't."

'How lucky for you, c-continue."

"Yes. Well... N likes Touko but is too shy to tell her. I think it is because of the hero thing. Anyway, I could tell that Touko likes him back. She is so deep in love with him that every song she made was about him! So you see, two people like each other so clearly but can't get together because neither of them has the guts to confess. So I, being the nice person that I am, am going to try to get them together."

'I'm in! So how a-are y-you g-going to do this?'

Bianca smirked. "Jealousy of course!"

'J-Jealousy?'

Bianca's smirk widened. "Oh yes! Moonlit, do you mind to get an extra ticket for you know who?"

The line was silent until Moonlit drew in a breath on the other line.

'I get i-it! B-Bianca you devious little girl! You're brilliant! Of course I d-don't mind!"

"I'm glad you don't mind." Said Bianca

"Anything to help Touko! If only I can see this d-drama unfold! But I'll be there in about two w-weeks! You have to tell me EVERYTHING t-that h-happens!'

"Of course Moonlit, of course. Nothing of this would ever happen without your help."

'Glad to be of s-service! I'll talk to y-you again Bianca. Good luck on y-your scheme! You never did cease to a-amaze me.'

"Thank you Moonlit. Take care."

'Bye!'

CLICK

Bianca leaned against her chair.

This was going to be so much fun and worthwhile!

Who ever said that the sweet, kind and generous Bianca didn't have a devious side to her?

"Now... Let me tell Touya..." She thought.

* * *

Touko noticed N inside the room. She looked surprised for a second before smiling.

"Hello N! I didn't notice you."

"Maybe because you were too wrapped up in your conversation with Touya." Though N bitterly.

Instead, he put on a facade and smiled.

"It's all right Touko. I didn't want to disturb you and Touya."

"We were just talking about the old times... you know," Said Touko with a smile.

"Of course. The old times." Though N as eyes flashed dark and.

No one, however, noticed.

* * *

Poor N well the matchmaker is up to work, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	11. Chapter 11 A plan is made

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Tangled of N and Touko. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Reiki; I guess so ha!

* * *

Amber eyes looked around a beautiful green room sleepily.

After a couple of minutes, the owner of those eyes sat up with a stretch.

RING-RING

Touya slowly stood up and grabbed his mobile phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

'Touya! Did I wake you up?'

"Bianca?" Said Touya, eyebrow raised.

'Yes. Listen, can you meet me at my house as soon as you can?'

Touya was silent for a while.

"Bianca, I know you're planning something."

"You know me too much!"

"Of course I'll meet you. Around ten?"

'That's perfect. You can have lunch here.'

"Let me guess... No Touko?"

'Yes. No Touko."

"Okay. I won't tell her. Don't worry."

'I knew I could count on you!'

Touya hung up and looked thoughtful. What was Bianca planning?

If Touko wasn't invited, that must mean it's about Touko.

Touya dressed up and went downstairs for breakfast.

N was already there, eating breakfast.

"Good morning N," Said Touya with a smile as he went to the refrigerator to get milk.

He vaguely noticed N stiffen.

"Good morning," N replied, almost coldly.

Touya frowned inwardly.

What's wrong with N?

Touya sat down across from N a bit hesitatingly.

He resisted from fidgeting as he poured milk over his cereal.

He could almost feel N's gaze boring holes through him. What was wrong?

"N, are you all right?" Touya asked as he looked at the older boy.

"Of course I'm fine," Said N, a bit haughtily."Have a nice day Touya."

With that, N left.

Touya looked extremely lost and confused.

He finally decided to shrug it off.

Maybe N was just in a bad mood.

Touya looked at his watch after finishing breakfast. 9:30. Perfect.

* * *

DING-DONG

"That must be Touya!" Said Bianca happily as she went downstairs to open the door.

Bianca opened the door and sure enough, it was Touya standing in front of her.

She greeted him with a wide smile.

"Touya! How nice to see you again!"

"You too Bianca," Said Touya, smiling as they hugged.

"Do you want anything? Have you eaten breakfast?" Asked Bianca.

"Yes. Don't worry about me Bianca. Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go outside in the garden. I prepared drinks for us."

They went outside into the garden.

As soon as they sat down, Bianca decided to go right to business.

"Touya, I need a favor?"

Touya grinned teasingly. "I thought that you would at least ask me how I've been doing. But launch away. What do you need?"

"I need you to get close to Touko."

Touya almost dropped the drink he was holding.

He looked bewildered.

"Wh-what?" Touya asked, looking really confused.

Touya looked puzzled for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"Ah yes! I know what you mean! I was wondering when you'd start making a matchmaking plan for our dear Touko."

Bianca nodded eagerly. "And you know how Touko likes N, that's why I'm matchmaking her with them."

Touya chuckled. "You didn't need to ask that of me anyway. He gets jealous with me just being around Touko."

"I expected as much. But it would be better if we make that spark of jealousy a burning flame?"

"Of course," Said Touya, rubbing his hands together with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "I'm in. But what about Touko? Wouldn't she get suspicious if I suddenly just started going too near to her?"

"Touko will be busy to set up her next concert, she made a few new songs."

"Okay," Said Touya with a smile. "I can't wait to see the outcome of this."

"Partners?" Bianca raised her glass.

"Partners."

CLINK.

* * *

Planning is on! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	12. Chapter 12 Bring Me To Life

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Separate Halves. Now Touko will sing her song. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I agree good feeling coming though.

Guest; Ok I'll do what I can.

* * *

"There! I fixed it!" Said the tv owner as he turned on the telivison.

But it ended up exploding again.

"Not again!"

Touko, wearing grey contacts in her eyes looked at the tv store and couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy fixing the telivison.

She shrugged it off as she was on her way to the radio station.

"Touko, glad to see you here."

"Hi Moonlit, still working at the radio station?" Asked Touko.

"Y-Yep, I s-set up the t-things f-for you." Said Moonlit.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Touya! Your back!" Serperior cheered as he slidered towards his trainer.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to turn on the radio." Said Touya sarcastically knowing N was staring at him.

* * *

"Ready Touko?" Asked Moonlit.

She nodded, no longer wearing the grey contacts.

"T-This is Nimbassa City's r-radio s-station and we are h-here with 'Bring me to life.'"

Touko took a deep breath and started to sing her song.

"This is for you N." Though Touko.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Good song Touko." Though Touya listening to the new song Touko was singing live.

"She sure has grown." Though Samurott.

N had flipped into a magazine bored out of his mind, his bestfriend had went with his new girlfriend.

But then he droped the magazine as he heard the mysterious yet haunting voice.

"It's her." Though N.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

"I want to tell you how I feel... Touko." Though N sadly as he listened to the song the singer was singing.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_"I've been wanting to tell you N, if your hearing me, please know this is for you." Though Touko once again singing her song._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

"Wow Touko, t-that w-was an amazing s-song you made." Said Moonlit as soon as Touko was done with her job.

"Thanks Moonlit." Said Touko.

"Um Touko, y-you have s-some v-visitors that w-want to see y-you." Said Moonlit as she opened a room.

"Hi Touko." Smiled Anthea.

"Hi Anthea and Concordia." Smiled Touko.

"Well I have to get going n-now." Said Moonlit.

"Hi Touko, your friend Moonlit was nice enough to let us see you. You were really great with your song." Said Concordia.

"Thanks, I do what I can." Said Touko blushing slightly.

"What's your purpose into making the songs?" Asked Anthea.

"W-What?" Asked Touko a blush forming.

"We know you like N, it's obivous even when it all happened two years ago." Said Concordia.

"Um... Is it really that obivous?" Asked Touko blushing.

"Yep you and him would be great together, do you mind if we come over and see him again?" Said Concordia.

"Sure I don't mind a bit." Said Touko.

* * *

"Remember what I said," Bianca whispered to Touya.

Reshiram flew towards Nuvema town

Before Touko could get of Reshiram, Touya quickly rushed to her door, opened it for her and offered his hand.

From the corner of his eye, Touya saw Bianca give a brief nod of approval.

"Thanks Touya," Said Touko with a beautiful smile at him.

Touya smiled back, making the females who saw him swoon a bit.

N, who saw this almost scowled.

To the normal person, a scowl might make him ugly.

But on N, it was enough to make females sigh.

Touya was happy to see N's scowl, despite the fact that it was directed at him.

This is actually very easy.

Who ever knew N could get jealous so fast?

'Why did we have to come anyway and see them so close together?' Asked Zouark.

"We have to be polite to Touko..."

Too busy talking with each other, they didn't notice Touko approach them until she waved her hand in front of N's face.

N immediately snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you all right, N?" Asked Touko, celuean blue eyes filled with worry.

N's heart almost skipped a beat.

"I'm fine Touko," Said N immediately, placing a cheerful smile on his face.

"If you say so, by the way your sisters Anthea and Concordia came to see you." Said Touko while twiddling her fingers.

N blushed at her beautiful probing eyes.

It was as if only the two of them existed at that moment.

"I-I'm sure they are happy to be h-here," Answered N, pitch higher than usual for some reason.

He coughed and then gave Touko a weak smile who was looking more worried. "I'll all right Touko. No need to worry."

Touko took N's hand with her own two and he blushed harder.

Touko gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled brightly at him, almost taking his breath away.

"I'm glad," she said simply and then tugged him towards the others.

N was blushing all the way.

When they reached the others, N looked at Touya.

However, instead of finding Touya scowling or glaring at him, N saw the Touya's eyes twinkling with something... amusement and a challenge?

No one, except Touya, noticed N's eyes suddenly turn angered.

Touya inwardly smirked.

The game was on!

* * *

N v.s Touya ha! So Touko finally sang her song! Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	13. Chapter 13 Just give me a reason

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Separate Halves. I've been busy with Tangled. Poll is still on, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I loved the song too.

Sakura Touko; Here it is.

cheetahroselily; Yep fake battle.

DriftedDaisy; I love the ferriswheel too.

StellarMoon; Thanks I made things the hard way for N, I'll continue.

LittleSpringroll; I find the guy funny.

blue strawberry; Thanks, I'll keep going and with more songs.

* * *

"More stuff at the pokemon leage." Though Touko as she stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs after going to the bathroom.

"Touko..."

The singer turned around to find N looking at her with a smile.

"Good morning N." Said Touko.

"Good morning to you too Touko." Said N.

"I didn't know you were awake." Said Touko.

"Why are you up so early?" Asked N.

"I um... Woke up because I usually feed my pokemon with the pokemon recipies Moonlit gave me." Said Touko.

"Why am I lying to him, well part of it is true, but I can't just tell him 'N I'm a singer named Reshiram and have some buisness to attend, now can I?'" Though Touko feeling guilty.

"Ok." Nodded N.

"What about you?" Asked Touko.

"I usually woke up early when I was little and I would take care of my pokemon friends." Said N.

"Ok, would you like something, I have some buisness to attend to and it might take all morning." Said Touko.

"It's alright, but if you don't mind then I'm good." Said N.

"Ok." Nodded Touko getting breakfast ready for N, Touya, and her Pokemon.

"Might as well get to work, I hope N will hear me at the concert, that is if he goes." Though Touko getting all the things she needed.

* * *

N sat on the living room looking at the window blankly.

"How can I take my sisters' advice to tell Touko how I feel about her, she's the most wonderful person yet, that singer's songs expresses how I feel." Though N. "But those eyes, they were filled with emotion and familiar when I saw one of her songs in that music video, I hope I can express my feelings with a song as well, maybe I can sing a song to Touko, that singer, she must really like someone so dearly."

"Morning N."

N looked down to find Lilligant staring at N with a smile on her face.

"Morning Lilligant." Said N with a smile.

"Hi, why is your face red?" Asked Lilligant.

"It's not much, guess I'm just hot this morning." Said N.

"I'll turn on the air conditinor." Said Lilligant putting the plug in.

"Morning buddy." Said Zouark getting down from the stairs.

"Hi Zourark, how are you and Touko's Zourark doing?" Asked N.

"Were fine, I'm thinking of asking her on a date maybe tommorow." Said Zourark blushing.

"Ok." Said N.

"Hi N! What's with the sad face? Have you been having bad dreams?!" Asked Samurott with a loud tone.

"I'm fine Samurott." Said N.

"Ok, but if your dreaming of Touko, then it must be big." Said Samurott slyly.

"I um... Fine, just wondering what kind of buisness Touko has to do." Said N.

"Well she is Unova's hero and champion, so she should be fine with the things she's doing." Said Samurott.

"This is getting good, I wonder what will happen if N finds out that Touko is the singer that N listens to." Though Samurott.

"Come on out everyone!"

Touya had taken all of his pokeballs out of his belt and all his pokemon were lined up orderly.

N's face turned angerged for a second before snapping out of it.

"Morning N." Said Touya proudly.

"Morning." Said N simply.

"Morning everyone." Said Touko and N couldn't help but smile at this.

"And action!" Though Touya showing his sneaky amusing grin at N.

"Morning Touko, how are you?" Asked Touya and giving the singer a shoulder hug.

"Fine." Said Touko looking at Touya wierdly.

"Well breakfast is ready for everyone, I have to leave early today." Said Touko.

"Without your pokemon?" Asked Touya in concern.

"Well I don't want to bother them, I want to give them a day off, besides I can either call Moonlit, Cheren, or Bianca." Said Touko.

"If your sure." Said Touya.

"I think that's nice of you to let your pokemon friends to have a rest day." Said N.

"That's what I was thinking." Said Touko with a smile.

"Not only is she strong and beautiful, but she's caring." Though N.

"This is going to get good, and I can't wait till the concert." Though Touya watching N stare at Touko feeding her pokemon.

"Ok everyone I want you all to stay home today, I have some things to do as champion and hero and the you know what things." Said Touko.

"Ok." They said with a smile.

"Well if anything happens let me know, and I can come back to take care of a pokemon." Said Touko grabbing her bag.

"Ok I'll do as told." Said Touya punching the air.

"Yes Touko, 'Touya' is right, I'll watch over your friends and they shall be fine." Said N almost coldly but kept his cool but his tone got a little higher.

"Thanks N, I appriciate it." Said Touko flashing a smile and left.

"Well I better eat my breakfast and get going after this." Announced Touya proudly and punched the air.

"I'll check on my friends." Said N simply.

* * *

"Target set Lord Ghetsis."

"Ok, now what day will it occur?" Asked Ghetsis.

"Two weeks from today."

"Good, gives me enough time to plan our first move." Said Ghetsis.

* * *

"Miss Reshiram, were glad to see you here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Touko.

"Now we must discuss the songs you will be singing."

"I've decided which ones." Said Touko showing her list.

"Perfect, did you let the radio girl Starlight know about it since she's in charge of the sterio?"

"Yes, she's highly alert." Said Touko.

"Ok, well that's it for today everyone."

* * *

Touko walked out of the door after the boring meeting, now it was noon.

"Finally I can call Moonlit." Though Touko taking her Xtransceiver since she already called Bianca buy said she was having a visitor.

"Hello?" Asked Moonlit.

"Hi Moonlit." Said Touko.

"Hi Touko, d-do you need a lift h-home today?" Asked Moonlit.

"Yep, I left my pokemon because I wanted to give them a day off." Said Touko.

"Sounds nice, o-ok, I'll be their soon." Said Moonlit pressing the end call button.

Touko sat down near the bench of the pokemon leage, there weren't any challengers so there was no point in staying.

But there was still one thing in her mind.

"Wonder what the heck is up with Touya, it's like he's planing something." Though Touko.

"Touko!"

The singer saw a swanna flying towards the pokemon leage and when the swanna landed Moonlit and Lucario came down.

"Hi Touko, we got the call and we can take you back home." Said Moonlit's Lucario.

"I heard about the sterio, after all I'm Starlight." Said Touko.

"Thanks." Said Touko.

* * *

N and the pokemon were cleaning the house.

"Are you sure you want to help Touko?" Asked N.

"Sure, I like helping her and besides she's a great friend to us." Said Lilligant.

"Ok." Said N.

"I'm home." Called Touko.

"Touko." The pokemon cheered and hugged their trainer.

"Hi everyone." Smiled Touko.

"Hi Touko, welcome back." Said N with a smile.

"Hi N, has their been any trouble?" Asked Touko.

"Nope, everyone's fine." Said N.

"That's great." Said Touko smiling.

"Hey Touko, can I play the piano?" Asked Zourark.

"Sure." Said Touko.

The two Zourarks cheered and they started to play the piano happily.

"They sure are cute together." Said Touko happily.

"Yes they are." Said N.

"If only that can be us." Though N.

"When will N and I have a future?" Though Touko.

But as the two Zourark were playing the piano, Touko started to sing a song at the top of her head.

_(Touko)_

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I was your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

"N, I love you, I really do, but when will we have a future together?" Though Touko continuing her singing.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_(N)_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

"Touko, how can I express my feelings, if only it was clear enough." Though N.

_(Both)_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

The pokemon who were standing at N and Touko singing their song, were standing their with mouths open, then started to appulause.

"Wow!"

"Yay!"

"Bravo!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow Touko, you were great." Said N speachless.

"Thanks, you were great you too." Said Touko.

"Touko, when did you learn to sing?" Asked N.

"Since when I was little you?" Said Touko.

"Just now." Said N.

"Reallly? Wow." Said Touko speachless.

"Touko!"

Touko turned around and saw the door open.

"Mei!" Said Touko.

* * *

Mei is in it and so is Hugh, Mei will be Touko's sister just like Unova battle academy, I think if it that way, Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	14. Chapter 14 Feelings

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

; Happens to met too, thanks for your comment.

DriftedDaisy; Sure will.

cheetahroselily;He does, but later on.

shadowkitten11; Thanks.

Sakura Touko: Sequelshipping stuff.

* * *

"Hi Touko, Hugh and I are home from our journey. Oh am I interupting something?" Said Mei.

"No, I was just about to... Go shopping for food, mind helping me?" Asked Touko.

"Sure, I just came to tell you that I'll be staying at Aspertia city for a while, Bianca told me." Said Mei.

"Come on now, tell me how your journey went while we shop." Said Touko dragging her out.

"Darn it! I was close to telling Touko!" Said N out loud punching a pillow.

"Looks like Bianca is to have a new member for the matchmaker team." Though Touya who was watching from the window holding a video camera after recording what N and Touko seemed to be singing about.

"Better show this to her." He said to his Serpierior.

"Mei tell me, how was it when in your journey." Said Touko shopping at the market wearing her grey contacts.

"Great, I meet many people and pokemon during my journey." Said Mei.

"Sounds like you were having a time of your life." Said Touko.

"Yep, and Hugh and I teamed up whenever we trained." Said Mei.

"Is the little one falling in love." Said Touko.

"Look who's talking, your in love with N that every song you make it's about him." Said Mei.

"H-how did you know?" Asked Touko blushing.

"Come on it's obivous and I should say the same for myself." Said Mei blushing as well.

"Looks like were on the same side." Said Touko as Mei nodded in agrement.

"So we meet again Mei."

Touko and Mei turned around only Mei's eyes widened with surprise.

"Colress?" Asked Mei shocked.

* * *

"Awww! That was a great song." Said Bianca clapping at the video Touya had shown her.

"Sure is, by any chance did you hire a new matchmaker asistence?" Asked Touya.

"Not yet, but I called Mei to come over is Aspertia city so that I can talk to her about it, and besides I think it's time for the love and Cupid to shot arrows." Said Bianca.

"Yep looks like Bianca strikes again." Said Touya while his starter nodded in agreement.

"I'm loving this, and I'm also looking forward to Touko's concert." Said Bianca.

"I see where your getting at." Said Touya as Bianca nodded in agreement.

* * *

Moonlit and Lucario walked around the Dream Yard.

"Tough day isn't it?" Lucario asked his trainer teleparthy.

"Yep, being Starlight for the sterio is hard work." Said Moonlit.

"Your doing a great job, if you need support, I'll be here." Said Lucario.

"Thanks." Said Moonlit shyly.

The bushes moved slightly.

"What was that?" Asked Moonlit getting scared.

"Don't worry Moonlit, I'm here." Said Lucario getting in front and putting himself in a defence pose.

The bushes moved a little more until someone came out.

"Hello Moonlit." He said.

"Hi Cilan." Said Moonlit.

* * *

"Mei? Who is this guy?" Asked Touko.

"This is Colress, a scientist I meet when I was on my journey." Said Mei with a smile.

"Are you by any chance Mei's sister?" Asked Colress.

"Yes, I'm Touko."

"Well it's nice to meet you Touko, as you can see I'm Colress, I study pokemon."

"Is that your dream?" Asked Touko.

* * *

"Yep, I study pokemon." Said Colress.

"Cilan, what are you doing here?" Asked Moonlit.

"I was having some fresh air and then saw you and Lucario, you two are always a good match." Said Cilan.

"Thank you Cilan." Said Moonlit blushing slightly.

"Well it looks like you're training, mind if I watch you battle?" Asked Cilan.

"Sure." Said Moonlit rather quickly.

"Looks like Cupid does it again." Though Lucario.

* * *

"I want to tell Touko how I feel about her." Said N.

"Then tell her N, I'm starting to notice that the many times you try to confess to Touko, there is always an interuption." Said Zourark.

"I know, but I was thinking, that singer I saw the first day I came back from Unova sang a song that was just like my life as king." Said N.

"I heard the song too, she was really talented." Said Zourark.

"Maybe I should make more than one song." Said N.

"Well I got to go now, there is some work I got to do." Said Colress.

* * *

"Ok, Bye Colress." Said Mei happily and waved at the scientist.

"Well we better get home too, I need all the rest I can get." Said Touko.

"How come?" Asked Mei.

"You'll see." Said Touko.

"Well I have to see Bianca, see ya!" Said Mei leaving.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, bye-bye! XD!


	15. Chapter 15 A New Appearance

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Separate Halves, a new appearance, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Drifted Daisy; I'm also a Cilan fan.

cheetahroselily;In this chapter it shows the anwser.

Sakura Touko; Poor N, but he gets a happy ending with Touko.

Guest; It's funny.

Daniella; Ok,

* * *

"Today we have a special announcement." Said the raidio stationist.

"In two weeks Reshiram is to have her concert live, the sterio will be taken care of by Starlight, Reshiram's assistent this is Jane Williams saying buy tickets for Reshiram's live concert."

*Screaming fans*

"I want to see Reshiram!"

"I love her songs!"

"Reshiram is my woman!"

"Reshiram is to be my wife!"

"She's great!"

"I want to see this!"

Touko walked around Nimbassa city looking rather annoyed at the guys saying she would be their 'wife'.

"I think I'm going to barf." Muttered Touko walking deep into Nimbassa city, wearing a pair of sunglasses and her grey contacts.

"Only N will be my husband." Though Touko.

"Wait...! What did I think...?! I know I love N but, what if he doesn't like me back." Muttered Touko.

"So that's what your planning?" Asked Mei who was with Bianca at the moement in Aspertia City.

"Yep, and until the concert comes that's my latest scheme." Said Bianca proudly.

* * *

"Bianca your such a devil." Said Mei.

"Thanks, I want to make this last and do you mind helping me by keeping her busy?" Asked Bianca.

"Sure, I'm loving this." Said Mei.

"Hi Mei."

Mei and Bianca turned around to find Hugh with his Emboar.

"Hi Hugh." Mei Smiled.

"Hi Mei, I came to ask if you like to have a battle with me, you know a one on one." Said Hugh.

"Sure." Said Mei.

"Can I watch?" Asked Bianca.

"Sure." Said Mei happily.

"Alright Emboar your up!" Said Hugh.

Emboar stood at the battle field ready to take on Mei's pokemon.

"In that case Serpierior let's go!" Said Mei taking out a pokeball and send out the grass snake.

"Well it looks like I have the advantage." Though Hugh.

"Hugh may have the type advantage but I got a new plan." Though Mei.

"Emboar, flamethrower!" Commanded Hugh.

"Serperior, protect!" Said Mei.

"Flamethrower again!" Said Hugh.

"Protect, then use attract!" Said Mei.

"Attract? Serperior knows attract?" Said Hugh surprised as he saw his starter get hit by attract and started going googly eyes.

"Surprise huh?" Asked Mei happily.

"Hey!" Said Hugh.

"Now Freenzy Plant!" Said Mei.

"Emboar stay strong!" Yelled Hugh.

There was still no dice as Emboar was staring at Serperior with a blush.

"That's just adorable! Just like two people I know! Alright, now to finish up with Leaf Storm!" Said Mei happily.

Serperior nodded and surrounded herself in leaves before defeating Hugh's Emboar.

"Yay! I win! In your face! I win!" Said Mei happily.

"Lucky!" Said Hugh.

*Screaming Fans*

"Yay! Reshiram is to have her concert in two weeks!"

"I brough tickets!"

"I'm going to see my wife!"

"Reshiram is my wife!"

"Reshiram's concert! Yay!" Shouted Bianca.

"Reshiram?" Asked Hugh.

"You mean to say you don't know Reshiram?!" Asked Mei.

"Sort of, I don't listen to music much." Said Hugh backing off.

"Reshiram is only one of the most amazing singer yet! She sings many songs about a person she loves!" Explained Mei.

"It sounds like your a big fan of her." Said Hugh.

"Of course, big fan. Reshiram is a great singer!" Said Mei happily.

"I'm a fan too! She expresses her feelings with the essence of music!" Cheered Bianca.

"Ok, I get your point." Said Hugh.

* * *

"What the heck is up with these people? Is the upcoming concert all they care?" Asked N in frustration.

Downstairs Touya was listening to the radio but N wasn't listening to it.

"No idea N, but it seems the world has gotten reversed. Do you know who the artist is?" Said Zourark.

"Nope." Said N.

"Are you brain dead?" Asked Zouark.

"I'm not." Said N.

"Then why are you holding the box, you haven't used it in two years." Asked Zouark.

"Looks like I have to express my emotions." Said N.

"Your saying your going to once again?" Asked Zourark.

"Yep." Said N.

"Can I come?" Asked Zourark.

"Sure, just use the Pidove disguise." Said N.

"Ok." Zourark nodded.

* * *

"I'm going out." Said N going down the stairs and passing Touya.

"Ok." Said Touya listening to a random artist's song.

* * *

"Sir! Just like we suspected, the concert is in two weeks."

"Good, now do your duties."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Here goes nothing."

"May I help you?" Asked the security guard.

"I've come to talk with Starlight."

"Let me see if she's here." Said the guard.

"Is someone calling for Starlight?"

"Yes boss, is she here?" Asked the guard.

"She's out right now, but I think I'll give her a text." Said the radio boss.

* * *

"That was nice of you to help me heal Gothitelle." Said Moonlit sweetly.

"It's an honor to be helpful." Said Cilan with a bow causing the girl's cheeks to turn pink.

"By any chance are you sick?" Asked Cilan making Moonlit snapping out of her blush.

"No, what m-makes you s-say that?" Asked Moonlit shyly.

"Your cheeks are pink." Said Cilan.

"Oh, I g-guess I'm t-tierd." Said Moonlit.

"Maybe it should be better if you head home and sleep." Said Cilan.

"Yes, ok I'll do that." Said Moonlit as she gave a quick wave and ran off with Lucario following her.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Though Moonlit putting her hands on her face.

"Don't worry mistress, your just in love." Said Lucario teleparthy.

"I think I might be, and you don't have to be so formal Lucario, you can just call me Moonlit." The girl said to her pokemon.

"Sorry, I'm use to that tittle." Said Lucario.

"Well I'll have to go to the radio station." Said Moonlit.

"Why?" Asked Lucario.

"I have a message from the boss that I have to do some sterio for a guy." Said Moonlit showing Lucario her text.

"Can I come to?" Asked Lucario.

"Sure." Said Moonlit.

* * *

"Finally! I can just relax for two weeks!" Though Touko with a jump.

She was at the moement in her room.

Hearing the radio station.

"Don't forget! In two weeks Reshiram is to have her concert! Buy tickets and and see Reshiram in action." Said the radio stationist.

"Wait! This just in, Reshiram's asistant and fashion desiner Starlight has a new song from the artist we haven't heard a single word from two years ago." Said the radio stationist.

"T-this here is N-nimbassa city's radio station, and we're here with Crush."

"An artist that no one has heard from." Though Touko getting interested.

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, is just too much, just too much_

"This guy's voice, it's familiar..." Though Touko sitting up and wanting to hear more of the song

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

"I want to tell N, I wonder who this guy is." Though Touko looking up at the ceiling.

All of her pokemon seemed to have enjoyed the song, Samurott was singing the song while Lilligant was spinning.

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?_  
_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

"What a great song." Though Touko smiling at the song this singer was making.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain t going away-ay-ay This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

"He sings that type of song just like me..." Said Touko dreamily.

"Is someone blushing?" Asked Samurott teasily.

"N-no I'm not." Protested Touko.

"Reshiram has a crush on N." Sang Samurott using Touko's artist's name.

"That was a wonderful song, looks like Zekrom is back." Said the radio announcer.

"Zekrom?" Asked Touko out loud as she fell of her bed.

"I'm ok." Said Touko from the floor.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	16. Chapter 16 Normal day

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Separate Halves. I don't own anything, enjoy.

StellarMoon; I'm getting a good feeling.

Drifted Daisy; that's a good thing.

Sakura Touko; It was obious.

cheetahroselily; I think we all know.

* * *

"And cut!" Said the director.

"Reshiram that was very beautiful, your singing is wonderful." Commented the camera man.

"Thank you, after two weeks of resting, I feel refreshed." Said Touko.

"Just four more days until the concert, all the practicing will sure pay off." Said the back stage guards.

Their Herdiers nodded in agreement.

"Ok everyone, times up, you can go home now, remember in four days the concert is taking place." Said the director.

Touko went straight towards a room that was labled with a sign that said Reshiram.

Touko removed all the make up and placed her grey contacts on her eyes then started tying her hair back to the pony tail it usually way.

"Finally I get to enjoy four days off." Though Touko happily.

"Zekrom sure made a g-great song didn't he?"

Touko turned around and saw a blushing Moonlit and a grinning Lucario.

"Since when are you good at sneaking around?" Asked Touko.

"Lucario taugh me." Said Moonlit.

"May I ask you something?" Asked Touko.

"S-sure." Said Moonlit.

"Ok, but first close the door, I don't want anyone to hear this." Said Touko.

The said girl nodded and closed the door.

"Do you know who Zekrom is?" Asked Touko.

"What?" Asked Moonlit confused as Lucario looked confused as well.

"I heard his song crush, and I was wondering about his secret identity since he wanted you to do the sterio for him." Said Touko.

Moonlit looked at Touko and understood what she meant.

"I did meet Zekrom, but he had a mask on, the only thing I was able to see were his eyes." Said Moonlit.

"What color were they?" Asked Touko.

"Grey and mix of blue." Said Moonlit.

"Ok." Nodded Touko.

"I see his song took an affect on you." Said Moonlit.

"How come?" Asked Touko.

"You look sad, just like the day N left to find himself." Said Moonlit as her Lucario nodded.

"Well Zekrom's song did remind me, and I should say, your cheeks are pink." Said Touko.

Moonlit touched her cheeks before letting out a eep sound.

Lucario then got a bigger grin.

"Mistress is in love." Said Lucario teleparthy and loud enough for both Touko and Moonlit could hear.

"L-Lucario." Said Moonlit shyly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a Pokemon who tells me that." Said Touko.

"What do you mean?" Asked Moonlit as her cheeks weren't pink anymore.

"I'm in love with N, buy it seems your in love as well." Said Touko.

"I am." Said Moonlit shyly.

"Tell me, who is it?" Asked Touko.

"C-Cilan." Said Moonlit as her cheeks got red.

"Cilan? As in the gym leader? One of the triplets of the Striton gym?" Asked Touko.

"Yep." Said Moonlit blushing again.

"Well looks like were not the only ones anyways." Said Touko.

"You mean Mei?" Asked Moonlit.

"Yep, you noticed?" Asked Touko.

"She's in love with Hugh." Said Moonlit.

"Yep." Said Touko.

Samurott couldn't take it anymore as he started laughing loudly.

"What are you watching?" Asked N.

Touya looked up to find N stating at the television.

"A whestling match." Said Touya.

"Who are you rotting for?" Asked N.

"Team Gurderr." Said Touya.

"Is that a Darmanitain?" Asked N looking at the televison and saw a guy wearing a shirt with a Darmanitain face.

"Yep, it's a wrestling match between the greatest wrestlers." Said Touya.

"I think both teams can win." Said N.

"How come?" Asked Touya.

"Because they're both equally match." Said N.

"Ok you have four days off, so remember be in Nacerene by four." Said the Camera Man.

"Ok." Said Touko as she left.

"This is going to take forever." Muttered Zoroark as he watched both N and Touya watch the wrestling match.

"Go Team Gurrder!" Yelled Touya.

"My friends! Please do your best!" Yelled N.

Both N and Touya had started to watch the wrestling match between Team Gurdder and Team Darmanitain.

Touya voted Gurdder while N said both can win.

That's what started everything like wise.

"I'm home." Said Touko happily as Zoroark happily walked towards Touko and to see his girlfriend.

"Hi Zoroark." Said Touko happily as she pet his hair.

Zoroark jumped up and down and stared at Touko sweetly.

"I see, you want to see your girlfriend." Said Touko as he nodded.

"Ok." She said and send out her Zoroark and they both ran off to their room.

"Hi N, Hi Touya." Said Touko.

"Hi Touko." Said Touya standing up and hugging Touko in front of N's eyes.

N eyes turned angered as he couldn't help but glare daggers at him.

"Hi, um nice to see you to Touya." Said Touko a little confused.

"Hi Touko." Said N stomping towards her and hugging her while giving Touya a stare.

Touya just grinned at this.

"Everything is going acordding to plan." Though Touya with an evil grin.

"Touko, why are your eyes grey?" Asked N.

"What?" Asked Touko taking out a mirror and remembered about her grey contacts.

"Are you sick? Did a chemical reaction hit you? Did Ghetsis do something? Are you in danger?" Asked N worriedly.

"N, I'm fine, these are just the contacts I use outside. I um.. I'm not use to the sun, yes that's right, the sun." Said Touko sheppily.

"Aren't you suppose to block the sun with sun glasses?" Asked N.

"They don't work on me." Said Touko.

Knock!

Touko turned as she heard the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw a smiling Bianca, Moonlit, and Mei.

"Hi Touko." Said Mei happily.

"Mei? Bianca? Moonlit? What are you doing here?" Asked Touko.

"Well." Said Bianca.

"Ok, what's going on?" Asked Touko.

"Slumber party time!" Cheered Bianca.

"This is going to be great." Cheered Mei.

"Come on think of it as a way to relax until your know what." Said Moonlit.

"You mean the co-" Started Bianca but Mei covered her mouth.

"How about a movie." Said Mei.

"Please tell me you didn't bring cartoons." Said Touko.

"Maybe." Said Mei.

"Ok, this is going to be a long night." Though Touko.

"But let's eat first." Said Mei.

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD!


	17. Chapter 17 Slumber Party

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Separate Halves, slumber party, next chaper is the concert, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sonya-Valentine; Thank you, I'll keep writing

Sakura Touko; This chapter has a lot of jelousy.

* * *

"Pillow fight!" Yelled Bianca tossing a pillow at Mei.

"Hey!" Protested Mei and threw the pillow at Bianca but missed and aimed at Moonlit.

"Take that b-back." Said Moonlit.

"It's not even bed time and already you two started a pillow fight." Said Touko.

"So what." Said Bianca.

"How about we get our stuff in." Said Moonlit.

"I'll help." Said Mei.

"Ok." Said Moonlit.

"I'll help you Touko." Said Touya happily as Touko nodded and they carried a box together.

* * *

While going upstairs, N was clenching his fist in fury.

"Woah." Said Zoroark.

N at this point was wanting to pull his hair in frustration.

"N, did expressing your feelings help?" Asked Zoroark.

"Sort of." Said N.

"What do you mean sort of?" Asked Zoroark.

"I may have been able to state my feeling, but I still don't like the way Touya is using my Touko." Said N.

"Should that be your next song Zekrom?" Said Zoroark.

"I rather sing songs about my Touko, the mysterious singer that helps me realize about my feelings for Touko helped me." Said N.

"By the way N, are you going to that upcoming concert?" Asked Zoroark.

"I don't think so." Said N.

* * *

"How about a movie?" Asked Bianca.

"I'll order the pizza." Said Moonlit.

"That's ok Moonlit, I'll do it." Said Mei leaving.

"This is going to be fun." Though Mei leaving to do the job.

"Bianca sure did special planning." Though Moonlit blushing.

"Moonlit, why is your face red?" Asked Touko.

"Nothing." Said Moonlit sweetly.

"Let me guess, Cilan?" Asked Touko while she nodded.

"It's not only Touko." Though Bianca looking at her text message that anwsered yes.

Knock!

"I'll get it." Said Moonlit.

"Bianca, did you invite more people?" Asked Touko.

"Sort off." Said Bianca.

* * *

As soon as Moonlit opened the door, her blush turned bigger as she saw Cilan and his brothers.

"H-hi Cilan, Cress, um Chilli." Said Moonlit shyly.

"Hello Moonlit." Said Cilan with a bow while Cress waved and Chilli waved but with a big grin.

"Hi cutie Moonlit!" Cheered Chilli grabbing her hands on his.

Moonlit's blush fadded into embarresment.

"Um hi." Said Moonlit.

As Cilan saw this, he clenched his hands into fists and tried not to make a face but failed misserbly.

Cress saw this and hid his evil grin.

"Good planning Bianca." Though Cress.

"Um, h-how about we go in." Said Moonlit while Chilli nodded as did his brothers.

"Ok." Said Cress.

"Hi Cilan! Cress! Chilli!" Cheered Bianca as soon as she noticed the Striton brothers.

"Hi Bianca." Said Chilli.

Knock!

"Bianca? How many more people did you invite?" Asked Touko.

"Just five." Said Bianca.

"I'll get it." Said Mei and went towards the door.

* * *

Mei happily opened the door only to be greeted by Hugh and Tetsu.

"Hey Hugh, um Tetsu." Said Mei sheepily.

"Hi Mei, it's been a while." Said Tetsu.

"Let me guess, Bianca invited you?" Said Mei.

"Yep." Said Hugh.

"Ok then." Said Mei.

* * *

"Wow! This is really going to be crowded." Though Touko as she saw that Bianca invited Cilan, Chilli, Cress, Tetsu, and Hugh.

"Now let's watch the Disney Cinderella movie." Said Mei as everyone took a spot.

N sat on the edge hoping Touko would, but when Touko choosed a spot in the middle, she was acompanied by a grining Touya.

That only made N clench his hand in anger.

"Just like I planned." Though Bianca while sitting next to Cheren.

Moonlit sat on the floor with Lucario on her left.

Cilan saw this and was close to reaching Moonlit except Chilli was one step ahead of him and sat next to Moonlit who only had a terrified look.

"How dare he!" Though Cilan with a menatal scowl.

Cress simply sat next to Chilli while Cilan was next to him.

Mei happily went towards the couch and hugged a pillow. Next to her was a calm Tetsu with a raging Hugh next to a jelious N.

"He will not have my girl!" Though N, Cilan, and Hugh angrily and at the same time.

Bianca only grinned at this, only one more step before the big concert.

"I'm looking forward for the concert." Though Bianca.

Chilli was grinning evily while watching his older brother scowling while watching the Disney Cinderella movie and eating his pizza with a grumble.

He stared at Moonlit who seemed to have something in mind while watching a romantic scene of Cinderella and the prince while blushing slightly.

"Looks like cutie Moonlit and Cilan are really meant to be." Though Chilli.

"Cilan." Though Moonlit dreamly.

Lucario stared at his trainer/best friend with a smile.

"I know Cilan won't hurt you my friend." Though Lucario.

Mei was happily hugging her pillow and looking at the scene of the slipper.

"I hope to find my prince someday." Though Mei.

N stared at the two sitting next to each other and not really paying attention to the movie only focusing on his fury.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why must I be cursed by love? I tried to ignore my feeling towards Touko, but she's beautiful. I just want to write a song right now." Though N.

"If only I can confess to Mei. Why must I feel?" Though Hugh staring at Mei dreamily.

"Moonlit, for once I agree with Chilli when he says your a cutie. You really are, a beautiful angel. You must be a princess." Though Cilan.

* * *

"Pillow fight!" Yelled Mei.

After two hours of watching some movies, the girls went towards Touko's room which was big enough for them to let their pokemon out of their pokeballs.

"Mei, don't start now." Said Touko.

"Awww come on, I was just having fun." Whinned Mei.

"Besides you can enjoy these four days off before the you know what." Said Bianca.

"Fine, Moonlit pillow." Said Touko expanding one hand while the said girl gave Touko the pillow.

Without further or do, a pillow fight started and some feathers went flying all over the place.

"Ok I admit that was fun, but what am suppose to use now as my pillow?" Asked Touko looking at the busted like pillows.

"Moonlit and Lucario can fix that." Said Bianca.

Moonlit nodded before taking out her kniting kit and sewed the pillows rather quickly with the help of Lucario.

"There, all better." Said Moonlit giving the pillows to Touko.

"Thanks." Said Touko putting all the pillows in a pile.

"Touko, about your upcoming you know what, what are the songs you'll sing." Said Mei.

"These." Said Touko showing her list.

"Twenty?" Asked Bianca.

"Yep." Said Touko.

"This is an event I'll be looking forward." Said Mei cheerfully.

"Hey Moonlit did you get the tickets?" Asked Bianca.

"Sure." Said Moonlit as she showed them.

"And I got the extra ones." Moonlit whispered the last part to Bianca.

"Thanks." Said Bianca.

"How about we get some shut eye." Said Touko.

"Sure." Said Bianca.

Moonlit got her sleeping bag while her pokemon huddled in a circle and Lucario sat next to her.

Only Moonlit made Lucario lie down with a blanket and pillow and hugged him while she slept.

Mei and Serperior huddled together with a light wrap and turned on the air conditiner.

Bianca hugged her Musharna and slept soundly on her sleeping bag.

Finally Touko was now sleeping on her bed.

* * *

"Hey Cilan may I ask you something?" Asked N.

"Sure what is it N?" Asked Cilan.

"I notices you were staring at Touko quite a lot while watching the movies, by any chance are you in love?" Asked Cilan.

"W-what?" Asked N blushing slightly.

"I know how you feel." Said Hugh.

"What do you mean Hugh?" Asked Cilan.

"I happen to be in love with Mei." Said Hugh.

"Ok, I'm love with Touko. Ok now Cilan tell me who are you in love with." Said N.

"What?" Asked Cilan blushing.

"We told you who we love, now spill the beans." Said Hugh.

"Moonlit." Said Cilan.

Hugh's jaws dropped open.

"Moonlit? As in Touko and Mei's friend?" Asked Hugh.

"Yep, she is just so adorable to me she's a princess." Said Cilan.

"I guess we are guys no more." Said N.

"Agree." Said Cilan.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	18. Chapter 18 Combacts

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I know this was suppose to be the concert, but this is humorous that I just had to put it I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sakura Touko; I was grinning when I wrote the chapter.

LittleSpringRoll: I guess I was typing to fast their.

* * *

Snap!

"Hey!" Protested N.

"I see someone has a crush on Touko!" Callled Touya.

"Will you quit taking pictures?" Asked N.

"Nope, it's worth it." Said Touya.

"It's not! Stay away from my Touko!" Said N.

"And what if I say no?" Asked Touya.

"Well..." Started N.

"Ha! You don't know the anwser!" Said Touya.

"I do too! We will declare this with a battle." Said N.

"Ok." Said Touya.

"Zoroark!" Called N.

"Yeah N?" Asked Zoroark.

"Do you want to battle?" Asked N.

"Sure!" Cheered Zoroark.

"In that case, Serperior go!" Said Touya taking his pokemon out of his pokeball.

"I have to do this for my Touko." Thought N.

"Hey N, I'm going to win because you keep on going lovey dovey mode and think about Touko all day." Called Touya.

"I do not!" Yelled N.

"Yeah you do, whenever I'm around my good friend Touko, you get really jealous!" Called Touya.

"I don't get mad! You keep using her!" Said N.

"I see someone has a crush!" Said Touya.

"Want some?" Asked Zoroark with a bowl of popcorn with Serperior next to him.

"Ok." Said Serpeior using his tail to throw some popcorn up in the air and catching them with his mouth as the two pokemon watched their trainers doing combacts.

"Hey this is exciting, a live movie." Said Zoroark.

"Yep, it should be like this everyday day." Said Serperior.

"N, you do think about Touko everyday!" Said Touya.

"There should be a show about this." Said Zoroark.

"And their will be new episodes everyday." Said Serperior.

They both laughed and continue to watch this.

"Like I said, I don't." Said N.

"N and Touko, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes loves then comes marriage, then comes a mini N and a mini Touko." Taunted Touya.

N looked at the ground blushing.

"Is that a blush!" Explained Touya dramatically.

"I don't blush. First of all, how do you know if I think about Touko, second of all, your not just talking to Touko, your using her and I know it, third of all we are the light and dark stone heros, and forth, your not a physic." Said N.

"Maybe I am physic!" Said Touya moving his fingers in a scary way.

"Your not, and if you were, you would know what everyone's thinking." Said N.

"Darn! Ok I'm not a physic, but that doesn't mean I can't point out the obivious." Said Touya.

"No you can't! I'm not a snob like you!" Said N.

"Hey! Who says I'm a snob." Said Touya.

"Says me, everytime you wake up and yawn you don't cover your mouth." Said N.

"So what if I don't, at least I don't blush." Said Touya.

"I don't blush!" Said N.

"You're mouth says no, but your eyes say don't mind if I do." Said Touya.

"You can't tell if that's true." Said N.

"This is all forbiden love, so romantic." Said Touya.

"It's not forbiden love." Protested N.

"Then what is it?" Asked Touya with a grin.

"It's, I-it's." Started N.

"This is how it goes." Started Touya and then pulled two puppets of N and Touko.

"N, my love help!" Said Touya in a high pitch voice using a paper puppet of Touko that was attatched to a stick.

"Don't worry Touko, I'll save you!" Said Touya now holding a paper puppet of N.

"Help!" Said 'Touko',

"I shall save you with my dragon Zekrom!" Said 'N',

'Zekrom' them flew towards the hole that the 'Plasma grunts' took 'Touko' in.

"Ok, now where have you hidden Lady Touko." Said 'N',

"We won't be telling you! Attack!" Said the 'Plasma grunts',

'N' stood their wearing a knight armor as he held a long sword.

As soon the 'grunts' were close, they were off their feet when 'N' swung his sword at them.

'Zekrom' then used fusion bolt.

Soon it was the 'seven sages'.

"Alright, now where is Lady Touko?" Asked 'N',

They all shaked and pointed at the door 'Touko' was in.

'N' charged with 'Zekrom' as the door was swung open and there stood 'Touko' wearing a white princess ball gown.

"Oh, N, I knew you would come and save me." Said 'Touko',

"Nothing can stop me, my lady." Said 'N',

"Oh N, your truly my hero." Said 'Touko',

The two paper dolls them kissed each other as Touya was making kissing sounds.

"Woah their lover boy!" Said Touya.

"That's not how it is." Said N blushing and Zoroark and Serpeior were laughing while eating popcorn.

"But during the whole comancts, I happen to be winning." Said Touya.

"Darn you." Started N about to say his counter combact.

"Face it N, you don't have a counter combact, I win." Said Touya.

"I do too have a combact." Said N.

"And what would that be?" Asked Touya.

"My combact is, your just a regular pokemon trainer who happened to encounter with Team Plasma. Touko was chossen to be the light stone hero, you aren't. I'm the Zekrom hero. Reshiram probably didn't pick you because your a Pokemon Trainer who happens to be a snob." Said N.

"Hey, that's not a combact, that's an insult." Said Touya.

"This is getting interesting." Said Zoroark.

"Yep, I think the show should be called Combacts, season one episode one "About the girl." Said Serperior.

"Good one." Said Zoroark.

"I'm home."

N and Touya looked up as they saw Touko come back from her job.

"Touko? Your home early." Said Touya.

"What are you talking about it's six." Said Touko looking at the clock.

"What?" Asked N and Touya.

* * *

Ha! Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	19. Chapter 19 The Concert

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sonya-Valentine; Why thank you.

LittleSpringRoll; Combacts are like a way to tease people and then it goes on and then see who wins.

Aisha; There will be more combacts.

Sakura Touko; This chapter has the concert.

"Tonight is Reshiram's concert!"

*Screaming fans*

"Reshiram's concert! Finally!"

"Yes! I'll be able to see my wife!"

"Tonight will be great!"

"Finally! It's time!"

"Reshiram will show her songs once again." Said Bianca the next day at her house after the big sleep over.

"But knowing you, I think your up to something Bianca." Said Mei.

"The concert is my biggest sceam yet, she will see the person she loves on her concert." Said Bianca.

"But how will you get him to go, I keep hearing N say he's not interested everytime he goes into town and then when people talk about it, he gets annoyed." Said Mei.

"True, but you know how he won't hurt pokemon right, well I'll be using Musharna." Said Bianca.

"His own weakess againt him, good one Bianca." Said Mei.

"I'll be going now." Said Touko.

"Wait Touko, what about your breakfast?" Asked N.

"I don't have time." Said Touko.

"It's four in the morning." Said N.

"Opps, sorry." Said Touko.

"It's alright Touko, please eat some breakfast." Said N.

"Ok." Said Touko grabbing some toast and a honey bun.

"Touko may I ask why were you in a rush?" Asked N.

"I um, I have a meeting today at the League and I didn't want to be late." Said Touko finishing her toast.

"Don't push yourself, it's bad for you, my sisters always told me that." Said N.

"Ok N, I won't pressure myself." Said Touko drinking some milk.

"Thanks Touko." Said N.

Both N and Touko then started to stare at each other as if time stoped.

Both had blushes as Touko's grey contacts and N's green contacts meet one another.

"Morning." Yawned Touya without covering his mouth.

"Touya! Hi!" Said Touko sheepily.

"Um? N why are you also wearing contacts?" Asked Touya.

"I feel like it." Grumbled N.

"Ok, I got to go!" Said Touko leaving.

"Please be safe." Though N blushing and staring at Touko dreamily.

Touya grinned at the blushing face of N while grabing his phone and taking a picture of N blushing.

N then snapped out of it as he looked around and saw no one.

"Must have been my imagination." Though N taking out his notebook and writing things down.

"Set the plan tonight!"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll finally have my revenge after two years." He said.

"Miss Reshiram, tonight is your time to shine, you must look perfect tonight for the concert, your fashion desiner will help." Said the director.

"Ok." Nodded Touko.

"By the way, you have visitors too." Said the director.

"Who?" Though Touko going towards the door where her visitors were coming.

"Touko, it's nice to see you." Said Anthea.

"Hi Anthea and Concordia, let me guess Bianca and Mei let you come along." Said Touko.

"Yes, and we need to get to work too, we will be helping out with something really really important." Said Concordia.

"If you say so." Said Touko.

"Tonights the concert." Said Touya to his Pokemon team.

"Yay!" Cheered Seperior.

"Great, even my friends are excited." Though N looking up from his small notebook.

"Come on N cheer up, at least when the concert is over you can find a way to confess your feelings to Touko, Ghetsis isn't around." Said Zoroark.

"I guess your right." Said N putting his head down.

"Alright keep that spotlight going everyone, we don't got all day tonight is the concert of our lives."

All the workers went back and forward as they put the lights up, prepared the microphones, Moonlit or Starlight was getting the sterio ready also being back up singer.

"Anthea, Concordia, do you know who Zekrom is?" Asked Touko drinking her cup of water for her break.

"Zekrom, well we do know him, how would you like to hear how he became a singer?" Said Anthea.

"Sure." Said Touko.

"Two years ago after you saved everyone from Ghetsis, there was this man who sang a song, it was suppose to be some sort of competion of some sorts, but his song was so great, that he became famous for it." Said Concordia.

"Do you know his song?" Asked Touko.

"I happen to have it on my phone, would you like to hear it?" Asked Concordia.

"Sure." Said Touko as Concordia played to song.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Touko blushed as she remembered her dream where she would imagine N saying these things to her.

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Touko started to stare at the ceiling and was wondering if N thinks that way about her.

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same So, don't even bother asking if you look ok You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

"What do you think?" Asked Anthea.

"He sings really great, Zekrom seems to express his emotions." Said Touko.

"I see someone has a liking to Zekrom." Said Anthea.

"I do not!" Protested Touko.

"If you say so, will it be alright if we watch your concert Touko?" Asked Anthea.

"Sure." Said Touko.

"Yay! It's time!" Cheered Mei as she gave Touko her brush.

"It's on in two hours." Said removing her contacts.

"I know but it's crazy outside." Said Mei.

"I still wonder why am I so popular after one song." Said Touko.

"It's because your a great singer." Said Mei.

"If you say so Mei." Said Touko.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Moonlit coming in.

"It's ok Moonlit the concert starts in two hours." Said Touko.

"Aqually it's five." Said Moonlit.

"What?!" Asked Touko as she took out her phone and checked the time.

"That's right, I almost forgot that the clock on the wall is broken." Said Touko.

"No wonder it's crazy outside." Said Mei.

"Then I have to get ready and fast." Said Touko.

"Here's your clothes." Said Moonlit as Touko quickly thanked her and went towards the changing spot.

Knock!

"I'll get it." Said Mei.

She opened the door as Anthea and Concordia came in.

"Hi Anthea and Concordia." Cheered Mei.

"Hi Mei, Touko must be getting ready." Said Anthea.

"Yep, did you bring the box?" Asked Mei.

"Yep, Moonlit showed us what the new outfit looked like." Said Concordia.

"Ok." Said Mei letting the two in.

As soon as the two came in the room, Touko came out of the dressing room wearing the outfit.

"Wow, Touko you look so great." Said Mei.

"Thanks." Said Touko.

Touko had on a long sleeved white dress that went down to her knees.

It had a grey collar at the neck.

She also wore blue teardrop earrings on each ear and two inch blue heals that had ribbons on.

Her has was tied up in two pony tails and curled at the bottom.

"This is going to be great Touko." Said Anthea.

"Thanks, and now you have to call me Reshiram." Said Touko.

"Ok Reshiram." Said Anthea.

"Now's time for your make up." Said Concordia as she, Anthea, Moonlit, and Mei helped her with her face appearance.

After what felt like one hour which in reality was just two minutes, Touko was ready.

"I think this will be a great concert." Said Concordia.

"Where are our seats?" Asked Mei.

"Front row." Said Touko.

"Thanks." Said Mei.

"Sure thing." Said Touko.

"Do you mind if we see you back stage before you sing?" Asked Concordia.

"Ok, I'll need it." Said Touko.

N stood in front of the line looking at the ceiling blankly but on his mind was Touko's 'grey eyes'.

"How did I even get here dragged again?" Though N.

But with Bianca's squeal and hugging Musharna reminded him.

Touya however was grinning about the concert since they were in front of the big line.

"I'm guessing your bored." Said Zoroark.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said N.

"Your not the only here who's bored. I can't believe everyone is so excited for just a concert." Said Zoroark.

"I might as well get it over with, I'm also surprised that our friends are excited about this." Said N.

All the pokemon were also on a line that will allow them to see the concert with a television on it.

"How did this happened again." Said Zoroark.

"I think it was like this." Said N.

Flashback,

N had given all his pokemon some lunch and N was still writing on his notebook.

"N, what are you writing?" Asked Archeops.

"Just thoughts." Said N.

"Ok, but is it about your crush." Said Archeops slyly.

"Hey." Protested N blushing.

"Archeops got a point N, you have been writing on your notebook a lot lately." Said Caracosta.

"Is it a new pokemon information?" Asked Valliture.

"No, what I'm writing is thoughts really but I feel it to be more than that." Said N.

"N, do you happen to feel offended on what Touya said, but you aren't going to let that pull you down are you?" Asked Carracosta.

"No, I'm fine Carracosta, it's just that I want to express my emotions so that Touko can hear me." Said N.

"You really love her N, I find that very kind." Said Klink Klank.

"I guess you could say that." Said N.

Knock!

"I'll get it." Said Touya.

Touya opened the door as Bianca stood their with Bianca.

"Hi Bianca." Said Touya.

"Hi Touya I came to let you know that tonight concert will start in six hours, I have the folding chairs, ordered some take out food, and some enertainment technology." Said Bianca.

"Great, it's best that we get their early so that we don't have to wait in line, even if we have front row seats." Said Touya.

"I agree, especially since it's going on in Nacerene City." Said Bianca.

"Isn't Cheren coming too?" Asked Touya.

"He said he'll meet us their." Said Bianca.

"Ok, let me go and get my pokemon." Said Touya.

Carracosta who have been listening to Touya and Bianca was now beaming to see the concert.

"Hi N." Cheered Bianca's Musharna.

"Hello Musharna." Said N.

"N did you hear?" Asked Bianca.

"Hear what?" Asked N.

"The concert that is taking place tonight." Said Bianca.

"Yes, and I'm not interested." Said N.

"Do you really wan to stay here all by yourself when everyone in Nuvenma town is getting ready to go to Nacerene City for the big concert." Said Bianca as N stared at the window only to find it completely empty.

"I'll be fine, I'll stay with my friends who are in the wild." Said N.

But then all the pokemon had gotten out of their homes and straight towards Nacerene City.

"I'll be fine here." Said N.

"Musharna use Physic." Said Bianca.

"What the?" Started N.

"You are going to that concert." Said Bianca as she walked away with N floating in the air.

"Ha! Good luck." Said Zoroark as they started to leave.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is a spot for pokemon to watch the concert." Said Bianca as she dragged Zoroark with her.

"No!" Yelled Zoroark.

End of Flashback,

"I guess that's how." Said N.

"Well, now were inside and in the front row." Said Zorark as they sat down watching the stage that happened to be all decorated for the event.

"Hi Bianca." Said Hugh bordely.

"Hi Hugh so glad you can make it." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Hugh.

"Come on cheer up, I still can't believe that Cheren is here too." Said Touya pointing at him.

"The concert will start in ten minutes, I managed to teach the school at my gym." Said Cheren.

"Touko, we have something for you." Said Anthea.

"What is it?" Asked Touko.

"This." Said COncordia as she opened the box.

"A mask." Said Mei.

"Thanks." Said Touko.

"Reshiram! Time to shine." Called the director.

"Thank you, I want you to see me perform." Said Touko as she ran for the platform below the stage. She was lifted up in a cloud of glitter and smoke as screaming fans chanted her name.

"Who's Reshiram?" Though N.

Touko was facing down, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

Just as the music started, she started to play her guitar as her voice rang all over the stadium, capturing the hearts of millions.

You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No, I won't give in

N stood their bored. but as soon as he heard the voice, he realized that this was the singer that he has heard from on the radio.

Touko looked up, and her face turned red when she saw N.

"Hear me N." Thought Touko.

Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through

So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late This could all disappear Before the door's closed And it comes to an end With you by my side I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through

Hear me when I say When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change Nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be Will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da, la da da da La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh Keep holding on Ahh, ahh Keep holding on There's nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through

Everyone appulaused when they heard Reshiram sing.

N however was captured by the song.

Before Touko was able to sing again, the lights flashed red.

Then four figures appeared.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it was the shadow triad.

"Reshiram, we have come to tell you that this will be your last concert." He said.

Everyone kept their eyes on Touko to see what their beloved singer,

"No one tells me what to do." Said Touko as she was about to sing her next song.

"Bisharp, focus blast." Said The shadow triad.

Before Touko was able to react, the focus energy hit her.

"Reshiram no!" Called Mei.

Everyone screamed as they ran off.

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD! 


	20. Chapter 20 Disaster

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sonya-Valentine; Touko will save Kyrum and then the fans can have it.

LittleSpringRoll; Yes I did, and thanks.

Aisha; I wanted to make it a surprise.

Sakura Touko; Touko is fine.

"We should cancel all the upcoming concerts."

"Cancel? No way! I'm not letting all our hard work go to waste." Said Touko to her agent that represented her.

Bianca, Mei, Anthea, Concordia, Cheren, Touya, and Moonlit all nodded.

"It can't be cancel or else N won't see his true love." Thought Bianca.

"But what can we do? The Shadow Triad would probably come back again, but we can't have the fans be upset." Said Mei.

"I agree with Mei. The show must go on. Now Reshiram seems to be the Shadow Triad's primary target, so what we need is a double." Said Touya.

"Huh? Me! Me! I'll do it!" Said Bianca.

"Mei? How about you?" Asked Touya.

"Well, I'm not really a singer, but I guess I can give it a shot."Said Mei.

Mei took a deep breath before she sang a part of Reshiram's song.

"Bring me to life!" Sang Mei.

"That works." Said Touko.

"Perfect, Mei will be the shadow triad bait." Said Hugh.

"Ooooh, this is so exciting and-! Wait bait?" Asked Mei.

"Meanwhile Reshiram will have to stay back stage and we all have to set traps to catch the shadow triad." Said Touya.

"But catching them isn't going to be easy, they can appear and disapear on thin air." Said Cheren.

"It'll have to do, besides we can't have anyone be put in danger." Said Touya.

"Good luck Mei." Whispered Bianca to the said girl.

"N what's wrong?" Asked Zoroark as soon as N and his pokemon were back home since Cheren and the others told him to stay home.

"I can't believe Ghetsis is back, he must have sent the Shadow Triad to go after Touko." Said N.

"But why attack Reshiram?" Asked Zoroark.

"No idea, but this is getting nuts." Said N.

"I agree." Said Archeops.

"But we will help." Said Carracosta.

"Even if I have to protect my girlfriend." Said Zoroark proudly.

"If you say so." Said N.

"Touya, what's the plan?" Asked Cheren.

"We will set up some cages, and when they appear, Mei will have the chance to escape." Said Touya.

"Ok." Said Cheren as the boys started to work on the traps.

Bianca, Touko, Moonlit, Anthea, and Concordia were busy helping Mei look like the real Reshiram even though she was a double.

"Breaking news, Reshiram's concert has been interupted by Team Plasma's Shadow Triad. Tonight there will be another concert." The female news reporter has stated as the fans screamed in happiness.

*Screaming fans*

"Another concert!"

"Reshiram is alive!"

"Reshiram will sing!"

"It's a miricle!"

"My wife is alive!"

"Alright Mei this is so brave of you." Said Bianca.

"I just hope The Shadow Triad won't hit me with another a Focus Blast." Said Mei.

"All you have to do is dodge it like Touko did when everyone though Reshiram 'died'." Said Bianca.

"I guess your right." Said Mei.

"What can I say, besides just in case it's safe for Reshiram to perfrom I'll bring N to see his girl." Said Bianca.

"That would be a relief, Reshiram is a better singer than me." Said Mei.

"We all have our diffrences, your good at writing, and I'm good as a matchmaker." Said Bianca.

"Well I have to practice the song, and then Moonlit will give me the outfit's double that Reshiram was wearing last night since the concert last night has been interupted." Said Mei.

"Good thing she made a double for in case Reshiram lost or dirty it." Said Bianca.

"Not that she would do that." Said Mei.

"Well I better order some take out and put a spot in line so that I can see your perform tonight." Said Bianca.

"Ok." Said Mei.

"Good luck." Said Bianca.

"Alright now all we have to do is attack again."

"Yes Lord Ghetsis." Said the shadow triad.

"Good, and this time tie her up somewhere." Said Ghetsis.

Late at night in Nacerene City everyone was cheering into seeing Reshiram's concert.

Backstage Mei, Anthea, Concordia, Moonlit, Touko, Bianca, Cheren, and Touya were backstage.

Touko then readusted Mei's hair.

"I'm roting for you Mei." Said Touko.

"I hope I'm good. I don't know who I'm more afraid off, The Shadow Triad or the fans." Said Mei looking at the stage again.

"Don't worry Mei, we set up traps so that everything can be a safe zone." Said Touya.

Moonlit/Starlight went towards her spot in the sterio to help Mei while Bianca decided to take over as the drumer.

N and Hugh stood boredly at their seats.

The lights soon flashed blue as 'Reshiram' entered the stage ready to sing the song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

N was looking at 'Reshiram' suspiously as he realized he wasn't being haunted by the voice.

Instead the familiar blue eyes didn't look the way he saw them in the last concert.

That had to mean, this Reshiram is a double.

"She is not Reshiram." Though N.

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

"If only this was Touko who would be singing if she was a singer, I'd be proud at her." Though N.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Hugh was staring at 'Reshiram' in amazement as he felt quite proud.

"That's how I feel about Mei." Though Hugh.

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

"Hey this is going just fine. I'm safe." Though Mei.

The light soon flashed red again as everyone gasped.

"What's happening?" Thought Mei.

The Shadow Triad and their Bisharp appeared behind Mei.

"Mei! Run!" Said Bianca.

"Run!" Said Moonlit.

Mei nodded as she dodged the Focus Blast that the Shadow Triad was intending to do.

"Ok the traps." Said Touya backstage.

Anthea and Concordia nodded as they pulled the rope.

Moonlit and Bianca tried to run off before the Shadow Triad were going to use Shadow Ball on them.

But when Anthea and Concordia pulled the rope that contained the caged landed on both Bianca and Moonlit.

"No! The cages landed on the wrong place!" Said Touya.

Mei was halfway out of the stage but the Shadow Triad appeared again but this time teleported away with Mei at hand.

"Mei!" Called Touko, Anthea, Concordia, Moonlit, Bianca, Cheren, and Touya.

"Reshiram!" The fans called.

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD! 


	21. Chapter 21 Misunderstanding

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sonya-Valentine; Things are getting started.

LittleSpringRoll; I have something up on my sleeve.

Aisha; There is a few moments.

Sakura Touko; Here it is.

* * *

"N aren't you shocked that Reshiram has been kidnaped by The Shadow Triad?" Asked Zoroark.

"That girl wasn't Reshiram." Said N.

"What?" Asked all his pokemon.

"How do you know?" Asked Archeops.

"I know how her eyes look like, they are familiar whenever I see them. If Touko was a singer, then I would be proud of her." Said N.

"Who knows, but if The Shadow Triad is here, then that must mean that Ghetsis is up to something or so on." Said Zoroark.

"You make a good point Zoroark, I'll have to track The Shadow Triad somehow, but I don't know where to start." Said N.

"We'll think of something, but N do you think the reason why the real Reshiram didn't perform is because she was aware that The Shadow Triad would go and attack her during her concert." Said Carracosta.

"That's one possiblity but how did she even know?" Asked Klink Klank.

"Touko is the champion of Unova, maybe Touko is a big fan of Reshiram that she warned the singer." Said N.

"Everyone is pretty obssesed with her, she's been very popular lately, it's no wonder the whole region wanted to see her concert." Said Zekrom.

"Even your brother Reshiram would agree with you." Said Valliture.

"True." Said Carracosta.

"Things are going to be hard, we need to draw attention." Said Zoroark.

"Well we have to find a way how to do that, and I have to find a way to confess my feelings to Touko." Said N.

"Wait! That's it! N's the anwser!" Said Valliture.

"Wait what?" Asked N.

"Here's the plan." Started Zekrom as he started to whisper to N and the other pokemon on what to do.

* * *

Anthea and Concordia pushed the cage door as they let Moonlit and Bianca free right after the fans ran off.

"T-Thanks." Said Moonlit shyly.

"Yeah thanks." Said Bianca.

"How the heck did the traps landed on the wrong spot." Said Cheren.

Everyone stared at Touya.

"Don't look at me." Said Touya.

"Guys, did you hear? Reshiram got-! Wait how is Reshiram still here?" Started Hugh as he ran towards his friends only to find the said singer alright.

"You see the Reshiram tonight was just a double, but when her double escaped, The Shadow Triad took Mei instead." Said Cheren.

"What? No!" Said Hugh shocked.

"But were trying to find a way to find Mei, or in the fans case 'Reshiram.'" Said Touya.

"I'll help." Said Hugh looking away.

"Thanks Hugh." Said Touko.

"Alright, I don't think it's best we call the police, they might get to worried and do something crazy to find Reshiram." Said Cheren.

"Hugh? What's wrong?" Asked Bianca as she noticed Hugh was pacing.

"Sorry everyone I just have all these crazy emotions going on. Why can't I just be cold and heartless like other guys, why must I feel?" Said Hugh.

"It's ok Hugh, you'll be fine." Said Touko.

"Thanks Reshiram." Said Hugh.

"Maybe the Shadow Triad hid Mei somewhere in here." Said Moonlit.

"Ok then let's all split up and look for Mei." Said Cheren.

"Ok." Everyone nodded as they went on separate directions.

* * *

"Alright keep repeating, your dead inside." Though Hugh looking at the stage 'Reshiram' performed.

Hugh looked at the floor only to find it normal.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Hugh looking at the scene of the crime.

"Maybe I'll look somewhere else." Said Hugh looking at the ceiling where the cages were suppose to land on the shadow triad.

Hugh climbed up the near by ladder as he checked the stage and how it was set up.

"I know something happened. I just know it." Said Hugh out loud.

Looking at the ropes they all had good knots, besides one.

"Hey wait a minute, this knot looks like it's been untied on purpose so that the traps could land on Starlight and the drumer." Said Hugh happily.

"But why do I still feel lousy?" Asked Hugh looking at the floor borley.

"Ugh! Mei! I wish I didn't care about her." Hugh said a few seconds later and started to leave the stage set ups on the ceiling.

* * *

Mei was on a net tied up from hands to legs on the curtains.

There was a black cloth covering Mei's mouth preventing her from speaking.

But then the rope snapped and Mei fell.

"Hugh." Called Mei but the guy was too far away to hear her.

Hugh looked down at the floor before a thought hit him and a crash sound was heard.

"I do! I care about Mei!" Cheered Hugh excitedly.

* * *

Hugh climbed down the stairs only to find Touko and her friends on the stage with no luck.

"Hugh, please tell me you found Mei." Said Cheren.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is I know why the cages landed on the wrong place, and the bad news is, I didn't find Mei." Said Hugh.

"Hugh your not helping." Said Bianca.

"As I was saying, Touya's traps were tied up in a diffrent direction so that it can land on the drumer and Starlight." Said Hugh.

"The trap malfunction wasn't my fault!" Cheered Touya.

"Ok we get it Touya, but what we need to do is find Mei." Said Bianca.

"But Mei can be anywhere." Said Hugh.

"I'm right here."

Everyone turned around to find Anthea and Concordia with Mei in the middle with a towel wrapped around her.

"Mei." Said Bianca happily as they all sighed in relief.

"And I heard every word Hugh, wish you didn't care about me huh?" Said Mei.

"Wait Mei, you didn't hear the whole thing." Said Hugh.

"Save it." Said Mei turning away.

"I think it's to dangerous for anyone to go on stage." Said the agent that represented Touko.

"Wrong, Reshiram shall go on tommorow, and she will rock." Said Mei determined as she removed the towel and made a pose with her hand on her hip and one hand upwards.

The towel then landed on Hugh's face.

Touko, Mei, Anthea, Concordia, Moonlit, and Bianca left towards the exit.

* * *

"I like the plan, thank you my friend." Said N.

"Your welcome N, if it will help you confess to Touko, and save Unova from Ghetsis." Said Zekrom.

"But we have a problem, we need some help." Said Carracosta.

"I think I know who to ask." Said N.

* * *

At Nuvemna town, Mei, Bianca, Moonlit, Concordia, Anthea, and Touko were at Touko's room while Mei was seated near the mirror.

"Make me a star." Said Mei.

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked Touko.

"Do it." Said Mei determined.

Touko nodded as Anthea untied Mei's hair, Moonlit started to design a new outfit. Concordia held the make up case while Touko put eye lyner and Bianca closed the curtains and design Mei's hair.

* * *

Hugh walked by Accumula town and kicked a can.

He sat on a bench and stared at the sky.

On his mind was Mei whenever she helped him during their journey.

He knew Mei misunderstood him, so he decided to fix that.

"I'm tierd of being afraid! I have feelings world! It's for my sister and Mei! I'm a guy no more!" Said Hugh determined and ran off towards Nuvenma town.

"I'm coming Mei!" Yelled Hugh still running and a few Pidoves flew off.

* * *

Hugh went towards Touko's house in Nuvemna town and in her room.

"Hey excuse me Reshiram, I need to talk to Mei." Said Hugh.

A brown haired girl wearing her hair as a high pony tail wearing a black tank top, blue skirt, and black flats sat up from her chair near the window.

"Mei's gone."

The girl turned around as soon as the chair was knocked out.

"I'm Serperior." She said.

"Darn it lady, really where is she?" Asked Hugh.

"Hugh like I said Mei said she didn't want to see you." Said Serperior.

"Wait a second lady, how do you know my name?" Asked Hugh.

"Mei told me, she was broken as soon as she heard you say something terrible." Said Serperior.

"But I came to tell her something else." Said Hugh.

"What? Are you here to rub it in on her face?" Asked Serperior.

"No it's just I-! Wait a minute are you a celeberty too?" Asked Hugh.

"Serperior here will be my assistant singer." Said Touko.

"But it's to risky to go on stage." Said Hugh.

"Don't tell me what to do Hugh, I can go on and I will. Girls." Said Serperior.

Starlight, Bianca, Anthea, and Concordia then started to walk towards Hugh.

"But lady." Started Hugh.

"It's Serperior. Next time don't use a girl's feelings." Said Serperior.

Hugh walked backwards as the girls surrounded him and pushed him out and closed the door.

"That's the first time you stood up to yourself to Hugh, ever, are you ok?" Asked Touko.

"Truth, no." Said Mei as her determined expression turned worried.

"Don't worry Mei, I'm sure you can show guys who's boss." Said Anthea.

"I agree, guys think they have the power when us girls have power too." Said Concordia.

"You'll do great. Besides everyone did like you when you performed." Said Bianca.

"Ok." Said Mei.

* * *

Poor Mei Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	22. Chapter 22 Who Zekrom really is

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sakura Touko; I was glad I updated this part.

* * *

"Fixed it!" Yelled the tv man.

He pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Darn! I need some new plugs." Said the tv man.

* * *

"You have a good point N, if we plan to attract attention to Ghetsis, we will need some help and if you use us, it'll be to obvious." Said Carracosta.

"True, but I ask the gym leaders or elite four, that might work." Said N.

"But they have duties witch will make it harder." Said Klink Klank.

"True, maybe if I take a walk, a solution will come to me." Said N as his pokemon friends nodded.

Touya has kept his door of his room opened and had listen to the conversation going on.

"Interesting." Said Touya.

* * *

N walked around Accumula town and kicked a can still wondering how will he be able to stop Ghetsis and Team Plasma, but was still day dreaming about Touko.

Snapping out of it, he then went towards Striton City.

Walking around and saw a few pokemon witch he helped.

"Think, think, I know I can beat Ghetsis and I need to do the plan in order to do so." Though N entering the Striton gym.

* * *

Hugh sat sadly staring at his ice cold water.

"Hugh."

The said guy looked up to find N staring at him.

"Hi N." Said Hugh blankly and stared at his water again.

"Hugh you look sad, what's wrong?" Asked N.

"I kind of said something to Mei that she happened to taken bad off, and now she won't talk to me." Said Hugh.

"Did you say in front of her face or did she overheard you and took it wrong." Said N.

"The second one." Said Hugh.

"Must have been bad." Said N.

"It is, so now I'm on a mission." Said Hugh.

"What kind of mission?" Asked N.

"I heard that Team Plasma is back, so I'll beat them to prove to Mei that I care about her." Said Hugh.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Said N.

"I'm not sure what I'll do next, but I will think of something." Said Hugh.

"I happen to be on the same mission, and I'm trying to find a way to confess my feelings towards Touko, I'm sort of in your shoes." Said N.

"Maybe we can work together to beat them." Said Hugh.

"Ok." Said N.

"Focus Blast!"

A focus blast appeared and nearly hit N, but he managed to dodge it.

"Lord N, Lord Ghetsis wishes to see you." Said one of the Shadow Triad.

"I will not do such a thing." Said N.

"Then we will force you." Said the Shadow Triad.

One of them had their Bisharp went towards the space and the people in the gym escaped.

"Carracosta go!" Said N sending out his water type.

"Focus Blast."

"Stone edge." Said N.

The stones went though the blast and then hit the Bisharp.

"Shadow ball." Said The Shadow Triad.

"Water fall." Said N.

Carracosta nodded again and hit the Bisharp witch caused it to faint.

"Return."

The Shadow Triad knew they were no match for N as they vanished just like the appeared.

"N you really know how to train a pokemon."

N and Hugh turned around only to find Cilan walking towards them.

"Hi Cilan." Said N.

"It looks wonderous N I must admit. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation before the Shadow Triad came, but maybe I can help." Said Cilan.

"How?" Asked Hugh.

"Maybe I can help you say the right thing to Mei and when to ask, she may had been depressed after the impact." Said Cilan.

"Thank you Cilan." Said Hugh.

"At your service." Said Cilan.

* * *

"It's official, Serperior here will be the assistant singer of Reshiram." Said the agent.

"Thank you Gabbriella, I appriciate it." Said Touko.

"Do you have a song?" Asked Gabbriella.

"Sure, Starlight do your thing." Said Touko.

* * *

"That could work." Said Hugh.

Cilan, N, and Hugh all happened to be at Hugh's house and the radio was on.

"That could be the perfect time." Said Hugh.

"Sometimes the worst of surcumstances can lead to something else." Said Cilan.

"I must agree with Cilan." Said N.

"This is Jane Williams, and we have special news."

* * *

"Mei good luck." Said Anthea.

"Hey Mei weren't you so nervous before, how come your all better now?" Asked Concordia.

"Well." Started Mei.

_Flashback,_

_Bianca/Bella the drumer, Touko/Reshiram, Starlight/Moonlit, and Serperior/Mei started to reherse for the radio station but Mei couldn't bring herself to sing._

_Touko noticed this and stoped singing as well._

_"Girls take five." Said Touko._

_Bianca and Moonlit nodded before leaving._

_"I'm sorry Touko, I knew you were counting on me." Said Mei._

_"It's ok, I understand what's going on. We all had a friend in our lives." Said Touko._

_"I want to prove my point, but I don't know where to start." Said Mei._

_"I think I know, how about we sit down and write a song." Said Touko and Mei nodded._

_End of flashback,_

* * *

"So now Touko has new song." Said Mei.

"Our special news today, Reshiram has been found." Said The radio station.

"But the real Reshiram was alright." Though Hugh.

"Reshiram has been found, what a miricle." Said Cilan.

"They found the real one?" Though N.

*Screaming fans*

"My girl is alive!"

"Reshiram is saved!"

"At last I'll hear her sing!"

"A miricle!"

"And now Reshiram and her new assistant singer Serperior have a new song." Said Jane.

"This is Nimbassa City radio station and we are here with Reshiram and her new assistant singer Serperior."

_[Touko]_  
_I'm breakin' down Gonna start from scratch Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch My lips are saying goodbye My eyes are finally dry_

N stared at the radio and heard Reshiram sing but looked away when Serperior started singing.

Not because she was bad at singing, she was good but he was only haunted by Reshiram.

_[Mei]_  
_I'm not the way that I used to be I took the record off repeat It killed me but I survived And now I'm coming alive_

Hugh stared at the ceiling as soon as he heard Serperior sing.

He knew he broke Mei's heart and based on what Serperior said was true.

_[Touko]_  
_I'll never be that girl again No oh oh [x2]_

_[Mei]_  
_My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me_

_[Both]_  
_Miss movin' on Oh oh oh [x2]_

_[Touko]_  
_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_

_[Mei]_  
_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_  
_I was such a good girl So fragile but no more_

_[Touko]_  
_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_  
_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_  
_Now I'm no longer afraid It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_[Mei]_  
_I'll never be that girl again No oh oh [x2]_

_[Touko]_  
_My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me_

_[Both]_  
_Miss movin' on_

_[Touko]_  
_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_  
_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_  
_Is gonna be enough_

_[Mei]_  
_I'll never be that girl again No oh oh I'll never be that girl again Oh oh oh_

_[Both]_  
_My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on Oh oh oh [x4]_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on_

N and Hugh stared at the radio while Cilan was enjoying the song.

"Reshiram and Serperior are great singers, they just might stand a chance against Zekrom." Said Jane.

"Serperior and Reshiram seem great, but we haven't heard anything from Zekrom since he sang his last two songs Just the way you are and Crush." Said Starlight.

"Zekrom sure is mysterious." Said Jane.

"Hey Hugh did you hear Zekrom's songs?" Asked Cilan.

"Only Crush." Said Hugh.

"How about you N did you hear Zekrom's song?" Asked Cilan.

"Yes, yes I did hear his song." Said N.

"More like I know it all by heart. I just hope Touko heard me." Though N.

* * *

"Wonderful Reshiram and Serperior." Said Gabriella.

"Thank you Gabbie, I'm glad you accepted Serperior here to be my assistant singer." Said Touko.

"I'm greatful too." Said Mei.

"My pleasure, I'm glad to be able to help you and I'll be looking forward to representing you two." Said Gabriella.

"I like my job here, thanks again." Said Mei.

"I'm sure the whole world that have heard Reshiram's songs were happy and are now even more happier to hear Serperior." Said Gabriella.

"I just hope N heard me." Though Touko.

* * *

"Thank you Cilan I like the idea." Said Hugh.

"That I'm certain will work, but you are going to have to do one more thing, you are gong to have to prove to Mei that you are sorry by giving something to her or your love." Said Cilan.

"Reshiram and Serperior are just wonderous singers, I hope you Reshiram fans can also become into Serperior fans too." Said Starlight.

"I wonder if we could ever make a band." Said Hugh.

"Me too, it would be great if we did, I would mostly like to to work on the sterio and clothes design." Said Cilan.

N stared at the floor his plan to stop Team Plasma still at hand.

"If I were on a band, I would be an assistant singer." Said Hugh.

"Do you two really want to be in a band?" Asked N.

"Well sure I would like to be in a band for a change instead of being a gym leader." Said Cilan.

"I would like to be in a band too, Serperior is a great singer." Said Hugh.

"I see you have taken interest in Serperior." Said Cilan.

"Well let's just say I saw Serperior before she was famous." Said Hugh.

"You meet her?" Asked N.

"Yep, I did meet her." Said Hugh.

"As I was saying I would really like to be in a band and at least meet Starlight, she has good taste in making the sterio quite great." Said Cilan.

"Cilan, Hugh I have a confession to make." Started N.

Touya opened the door from his room and was still listening to the conversation N was having with the guys.

"This is just perfect, I can't wait to see what good news I can tell to Bianca." Said Touya with an evil grin.

"What is it N?" Asked Cilan.

"Ok first of all, you make not believe me but I have proof, second if you tell anyone I'll make your lives miserable, third it may shock you, forth your pokemon friends can help you." Said N.

"I won't tell anyone N, you have my word." Said Cilan.

"I guess I don't want to have my life miserable, so I'm in." Said Hugh.

"Ok, I... I..." Started N.

"Come on N you can do it." Whispered Zoroark watching from his room.

"Confess already N, I need to let Bianca know. You dummy." Thought Touya watching.

"I'm Zekrom." Said N.

* * *

Cliffhanger, you guessed it, N is Zekrom. I didn't forget him. Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	23. Chapter 23 The plan and battle

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapteer of separate halves, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sakura Touko; I shall do my best.

LittleSpringRoll: Sorry about that, I was excited to update.

* * *

Cilan and Hugh stared at him while Touya had a mouth wide open.

"You're Zekrom?" Asked Cilan.

"Yes, yes I am." Said N.

Hugh blinked two times before he started laughing and rolling on the floor.

Touya also started to laugh and roll around the floor and was fortunate that his room was sound proof.

"I'm serious Hugh." Said N.

"You Zekrom! That's a good one!" Said Hugh and laughed harder.

"Didn't Zekrom perform after my battle with Touko was over." Said N.

"True." Said Cilan.

"Doesn't he have green hair." Said N.

"Yes." Said Hugh.

"And doesn't he have this mask." Said N showing Cilan and Hugh his mask.

"Yes." Said Cilan.

"What?! You really are Zekrom!" Said Hugh.

"That's enough evidence for me." Said Cilan.

"But don't tell anyone, or else I'll make your lives miserable." Said N. "You see I'm also on a mission to stop Team Plasma and I have to attract attention. So don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Said Cilan.

"I promice." Said Hugh.

"Ok he is Zekrom, I'll tell Bianca later." Though Touya closing the door silently.

"If you really want to join in a band, you two can help me." Said N.

"I'm in." Said Cilan.

"Me too." Said Hugh.

"Ok, but I need one of you to do the sterio and the other as a assistant singer." Said N.

"I'll do the assistant singer, and I've got the perfect name. I'll be Emboar!" Said Hugh proudly.

"Ok, what about you Cilan?" Asked N.

"I'll take care of the sterio. My name will be green-warrior." Said Cilan.

"Ok." Said N.

"But we have a problem, we don't have a song." Said Hugh.

"Yes we do." Said N.

"What? Where?" Asked Hugh.

"I made a few songs myself." Said N showing them his book.

"If we are going to be a band, let's be appropiate to our audience." Said Cilan.

"Ok." Said N.

"How about we watch some TV and see if we can find inspiration." Said Hugh turning on the tv.

"Breaking news! Team Plasma's Shadow Triad, has attacked Touko the champion/hero of Unova!" Said the news reporter lady.

"What?" N, Hugh, Cilan, and Touya asked surprised.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier,

"It's been a while since I had any challengers." Said Touko as the trainer left after being defeated by her.

"I liked the battle, it was great." Cheered Mei.

"Thanks, this is a good way to take a break from life as a singer." Said Touko.

"I think my way would be watching movies." Said Mei.

"Only you Mei, it's no wonder your quiet." Said Touko.

"Hey, that's not funny." Said Mei.

"Shadow ball."

"Look out!" Called Mei and they both dodged the attack.

"It's the Shadow Triad." Said Touko.

"Alright champion light stone hero, we challenge you to a match." They said.

"I'm in." Said Touko.

* * *

Everyone started to watch the battle Touko was having with the Triad while N stood their the most interested out of it.

"Woah, the champion seems to be winning." Said the news reporter.

"Please win Touko." Though N.

Mei and Moonlit also joined the battle with a few grunts too.

"Serperior Hyper Beam!" Called Mei.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Called Moonlit.

"Now Samurott Ice Beam!" Said Touko.

All the pokemon combined their attacks as the three pokemon managed to beat the three Bisharp.

"Return." They said and teleported away.

Hugh turned off the televion while Cilan was blinking.

"Did Touko give up on her dream to be the champion?" Though N.

"Woah." Said Hugh speachless.

* * *

Cliffhanger, now you know N's plan. Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


End file.
